Hermandad de Venecia
by MIRAIDY R
Summary: 1504, antes de ser asesino de élite de la hermandad Veneciana, Leandro es discípulo de Ezio donde debe aprender a ser un gran asesino, lo mismo que su descendiente Diego. Espero sea de su agrado.
1. El saco de dinero

**Primero que nada, Assassin's Creed ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, he hecho este _fic _con el simple hecho de entretener y promover la lectura (creo), aun así, he preferido colocar nuevos personajes porque sería interesante ver las hermandades de los otros estados italianos ;) espero les agrade.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Venecia 1503**

Empezaban a sonar las campanas de la iglesia, era domingo y empezaban las misas, era hora en que las personas salían de sus casas cargadas de dinero para el diezmo a la iglesia, por tanto era una muy buena oportunidad para asaltar, saquear y robar, no muchos eran discretos y los guardias siempre los reprendían y se los llevaban a la horca.

El robo era un crimen grave, pero una necesidad. A pesar de la necesidad y la desesperación por un poco de comer, Leandro era un muchacho de principios, honrado y trabajaba mucho y aunque recibiera una miseria de salario, no se quejaba ni se dedicaba al robo, así es como su abuelo lo había educado desde que lo acogió al ser abandonado por sus padres. Él era alto, delgado, pero en buena forma por sus distintos trabajos, de cabello corto y negro y ojos azules.

Leandro había ahorrado mucho dinero, suficiente como para comprar un traje nuevo, después de todo, necesitaba un traje para conseguir un nuevo y mejor empleo. Paseaba por las calles venecianas cuidando de su dinero, era domingo, bien sabía y era cuando ladrones estaban al asecho de las personas adineradas, miraba por todos lados vigilando a su alrededor, si veía a alguien sospechoso se apartaba.

Se escuchaban unos cuetes tronar, el carnaval estaba en vísperas y por tanto había muchas personas. Tanto extranjeros como locales vestían llamativos antifaces y máscaras, sin mencionar a los bufones y arlequines que rondaban entreteniendo a las personas.

Leandro se quedaba extrañado al ver a una chica mirarlo entretenida, ella llevaba un traje bastante extraño: una túnica blanca con una capucha, unos pantalones cafés oscuros y unas botas hasta las rodillas, tenía una mirada que lo ponía nervioso. Desviaba sus ojos azules de aquellos ojos verdes que lo veían y continuaba caminando, pero al volver a ver dónde se encontraba ella, ya no estaba, miraba alrededor sin ver rastro alguno de aquella hermosa dama, así que se encogía de hombros y llegaba con el sastre.

—¿En qué le puedo servir, joven? —preguntaba un hombre.

Antes de que Leandro pudiera hablar y mostrarle el dinero al sastre, se percataba que ya no tenía su pequeño saco con su dinero, de inmediato empezaba a buscar quién podría haberse llevado su dinero, miraba por todas partes hasta que decidía usar su habilidad especial que había descubierto desde pequeño, a veces podía ver lo que otros no, como dibujos, símbolos, bocetos y más. Miraba cerca de una de las fuentes viendo a una persona que resaltaba más entre la multitud, corría rápidamente esquivando a las personas.

—¡HEY! —gritaba Leandro persiguiendo a aquella persona.

Aquella persona corría velozmente hasta que quedaba atrapada en un callejón sin salida y volteaba a ver a Leandro, quien acababa de llegar tras perseguirlo, era un ladrón ya grande, no se veía de buen humor y sacaba un cuchillo, también se veía desesperado.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿EH? Es mío, este dinero es mío —gritaba histéricamente el ladrón.

Leandro daba un paso atrás asustado, pero en cierto modo sentía ganas de enfrentarse ante el ladrón, tras años de diferentes trabajos en los cuales necesitaba de todas sus habilidades, había aprendido a hacer de casi todo, no era tan hábil, pero tampoco era tan tosco. El ladrón estaba por abalanzarse sobre él hasta que alguien caía desde el techo cayendo sobre aquél ladrón. Leandro quedaba impactado ante aquél acto y miraba hacia el techo, no estaba tan corta la distancia, sino que era una altura bastante alta, volvía a ver a su salvador reconociendo esas prendas, era aquella joven que lo había estado observando, se levantaba lentamente con un porte elegante, sin embargo una de sus manos estaba manchada de sangre, sangre de aquél ladrón.

Aquella joven le ofrecía el dinero que le pertenecía a Leandro. Leandro tomaba el saquito con su dinero, pero antes de que ella se acercara más a él, éste salía corriendo asustado, temía por su vida, no deseaba morir, no aun teniendo a su abuelo ahora a su cuidado y no al revés, corría hasta chocar con unos guardias.

—¡Hey! ¿Por qué tanta prisa? —se quejaba uno de los guardias.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? ¿A caso te lo has robado? —preguntaba sospechando otro de los guardias.

—No, no... Allá... —señalaba Leandro por donde había venido —allá... —no podía decir las palabras, aun estaba absorto.

—¡Guardias! ¡Guardias! —llegaba corriendo una mujer —hay un hombre muerto y le han robado.

—Con que por eso huías ¿No es así? —decían los guardias.

Leandro no sabía qué decir, así que lo primero que se le venía en la mente era correr y así lo hizo, empezó a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas podían, no podía creer en el lío que se había metido y todo por una extraña joven de ojos verdes. Esquivaba a las personas a otros guardias que recibían la alarma de quienes lo perseguían, luego escuchaba cómo otros empezaban a enfrentarse a otra persona, pero ignoraba aquél enfrentamiento, tenía que correr por su vida, creían que era un asesino y un ladrón, y aunque no lo fuera, no le creerían y lo mandarían a la horca. Llegaba cerca de donde había un pequeño espectáculo, estaba cansado, sus piernas ya no podían más y miraba alrededor en búsqueda de dónde ocultarse de los guardias.

—No te muevas —escuchaba hablar a alguien a un lado de él.

Al voltear a ver, era ella, aquella joven que había asesinado a aquél ladrón, ella se quitaba la capucha mostrando una larga cabellera achocolatada, traía una capa con la que se cubría tanto a él como a ella dejando descubierto sus caras, ella lo abrazaba y lo besaba. Leandro abría los ojos enormemente, estaba sorprendido, pero al ver a los guardias pasar cerca, la abrazaba con fuerza y cerraba los ojos.

.

* * *

><p>Es corto, pero es para ver su opinión, no prometo actualizar pronto ( =S ) pero en cuanto escriba el capítulo que sigue, lo subo ;] SALUDOS!<p> 


	2. La manzana de Adán

Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo, espero les agrade y algun comentario malo, o bueno sea bienvenido y si hay algún error igual x)

* * *

><p>Pasaban los guardias y Leandro sentía un tirón, abría los ojos viendo que todas las personas lo miraban como si estuviese loco, él continuaba en una posición donde se suponía que abrazaba a alguien y la besaba, pero no había nadie junto a él, sentía sus mejillas arder de la vergüenza, miraba a su alrededor, nuevamente esa chica no estaba con él, apretaba una de sus manos sintiendo su saquito con dinero, sin embargo sentía otro pequeño saco más en su otra mano, aquella joven le había obsequiado más dinero del que antes tenía.<p>

Ya era noche y entraba a su humilde hogar donde él y su abuelo rentaban.

—¡Ya llegué _nonno_! —saludaba Leandro.

—_Benvenuti_ a casa, Leandro, ¿Qué te ha hecho demorar? ¿Y dónde está el traje nuevo? —preguntaba su abuelo saliendo de la cocina a recibirlo.

Había sido un día agotador, entre persecuciones y huídas, no estaba seguro de querer contarle acerca de lo ocurrido pero lo salvaba el toque de la puerta.

—Yo abro, hijo —ofrecía el abuelo de Leandro.

Detrás de la puerta aparecía un hombre robusto, de facciones severas y con los cachetes colgando, acompañándolo había dos hermosas cortesanas que le lanzaban miradas coquetas a Leandro. Su abuelo parecía nervioso y empezaba a mover mucho sus manos, Leandro sabía que era el casero y como siempre iba a cobrar la renta y a amenazarlos si no pagaban a tiempo, pero esta vez no iba a suceder así, gracias a la generosa aportación de aquella joven asesina, él tenía lo suficiente como para dos meses aunque tuviera que sacrificar parte del dinero para su traje nuevo.

—¡Pedro! —decía asombrado el abuelo de Leandro al abrir la puerta —Es... grato verlo esta noche ¿Gusta pasar un rato?

—¿_Scusa_? —decía con un tono asqueado Pedro —Vengo por la renta, hoy tengo cita con estas _madonnas_ —decía y reía junto con ellas.

—B-Bueno... lo que pasa es... —empezaba el abuelo de Leandro.

—Tenemos la renta para dos meses —intervenía Leandro sorprendiendo a ambos.

—Eso quiere decir que has conseguido un buen empleo, Leandro —decía de manera arrogante Pedro y estiraba la mano esperando recibir la renta.

Leandro agarraba los dos sacos y sacaba lo necesario para pagar la renta para dos meses, así no los molestaría hasta dentro de dos meses, suficiente tiempo para conseguir un nuevo empleo y juntar para la renta, o eso es lo que tenía planeado Leandro. Pedro cerraba de un portazo y se marchaba junto a las cortesanas. Casi de inmediato, tocaban a la puerta nuevamente, Leandro bufaba, porque seguramente era Pedro, para amenazarles con la renta, así era siempre, le pagaran o no a tiempo la renta. Abría la puerta nuevamente viendo a otra cortesana.

—_Buonanotte_—saludaba la cortesana amablemente —, vengo a entregar un mensaje y a ofrecer mis servicios.

—Con el mensaje es suficiente, gracias —decía apresurado Leandro.

—"Se lee con los otros ojos" —decía la cortesana —es lo que me han mandado decirle junto con la entrega del mensaje.

Leandro agarraba la carta agradeciendo a la cortesana y la despedía para que se marchara, conociendo a su abuelo, era capaz de reencontrarse con viejos vicios.

—¿Qué dice el mensaje? —se acercaba apresurado el abuelo.

Leandro abría el mensaje viéndolo en blanco, era extraño, le daba la vuelta a la vitela y nada, nuevamente en blanco, su abuelo se decepcionaba marchándose a dormir. Leandro apagaba las velas, era tarde y era hora de dormir, guardaba la vitela en su bolsillo y entraba a su habitación. No podía dormir, no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido esa mañana y el ser testigo de un asesinato, pero más mortificación le daba aquella joven, había saltado desde un tejado solo para apuñalar al hombre, pero ahora que lo pensaba, lo había apuñalado con una hoja oculta, similar a la que su padre le había dejado antes de marcharse. Suspiraba y se daba la vuelta viendo hacia la pared. A sus diecinueve años, Leandro se sentía miserable y ninguna chica había salido con él en todos estos años, así que le intrigaba mucho aquella hermosa y misteriosa joven.

Escuchaba el ligero roer de un pequeño ratón como todas las noches. Estaba oscuro y no se veía nada, ni con la tenue luz de la vela, por lo tanto enfocaba y empezaba a usar su otro tipo de vista viendo al pequeño ratón anidando cerca de la ventana, pero algo le llamaba la atención y era proveniente de sus pantalones gastados, algo brillaba más que las otras cosas y lo sacaba viendo que se trataba de la vitela que la cortesana le había dado ¡Pero claro! "otros ojos" se refería a su habilidad de observar con su otra vista ¿Cómo no lo había entendido antes? Desdoblaba la vitela y veía lo que contenía, era un citatorio al burdel de Venecia llamado: "La Manzana de Adán"(1) a las nueve de la mañana, tal vez iría y terminando marcharía a trabajar, doblaba nuevamente la vitela y la colocaba dentro de una pequeña caja donde guardaba lo que para él eran tesoros, entre ellos estaba el extraño brazalete con una hoja oculta dentro de su padre.

Ahora sí podía dormir, había sido un día interesante y ahora tenía que descansar. A la mañana siguiente, salía de su hogar apresurado, se había quedado dormido y había olvidado ir a la cita, aunque era en un burdel, eso se le hacía extraño, daba gracias a ser joven y ágil así que esquivaba a las personas y a las señoras que empezaban a reclamar por verlo correr, derrapaba y hasta se barría pasando debajo de un par de señores que cargaban unas tablas, cuando olvidaba dónde quedaba encontrándose con una pared, fácilmente la escalaba, en tantos años de ser perseguido por ladrones habían rendido frutos en traer nuevas habilidades.

—¡_Ma ché_... ten más cuidado, muchacho! —gritaba un señor al verlo saltar la pared cayendo cerca de él.

—_Scusa_ —continuaba Leandro hasta llegar a la plaza San Marco, miraba alrededor viendo el reloj de la _torre dell'Orologio_, eran las diez —_!Merda!_ —volvía a correr por las calles hasta llegar casi frente el burdel, no estaba convencido del todo a entrar, miraba alrededor viendo a varias personas pasar por los alrededores.

—No tengas miedo, pasa —decía una cortesana caminando hacia él y lo empujaba hasta entrar ambos —¡Cliente nuevo!

Algunas cortesanas, sobre todo las más jóvenes corrían a atenderlo, lo jalaban hasta un sillón empezando a invitarlo con diferentes cosas, desde hacerle un masaje hasta halagarlo.

—Eres muy guapo —decía una de las cortesanas.

—Me encantan tus ojos —susurraba otra en el oído de él.

—Soy joven pero con muy buena experiencia —decía de las más chicas dándole un par de besos en el cuello.

—Se ve que haces ejercicio —tocaba otra cortesana más su abdomen y sus brazos.

—Llegas tarde —decía alguien más con un tono molesto.

—¿Qué? —preguntaba asustado Leandro.

Leandro veía a la hermosa joven usar un vestido más decente que el de las cortesanas que lo rodeaban, al parecer era otra cortesana más, aunque era muy hermosa, sus ojos verdes, su cabello largo, rizado y de un color chocolate, su piel suave y tersa, no había duda alguna que fuese otra cortesana de la misma edad que él. Usaba lo que parecía un pantalón muy corto (2) y las mismas botas que traía el día anterior, traía un corsé delineando su figura, encima traía un tipo saco color rosa y encajes adornando.

—Hola, _bella __signorina_ —se acercaba un hombre un poco borracho a ella.

—No estoy en servicio —decía un poco molesta la joven —. Déjeme en paz.

—Pagué por mis servicios, ahora quiero recibiros de ti —decía retirando un poco el cabello del cuello de ella y la abrazaba para empezar a besarla.

—¡Dijo que no estaba en servicio! —gritaba enojado Leandro levantándose del sillón haciendo que el otro hombre se detuviera y sonriera.

—Eres un muchacho valiente, pero no es tu asunto —decía el otro hombre y volvía a tratar de besarla.

Leandro estaba por intervenir hasta que ella golpeaba en el estómago al hombre y lo sacaba del burdel a patadas gritando no querer volver a verlo a los alrededores. Las cortesanas quedaban impresionadas y los hombres empezaban a asustarse un poco.

—¡Elena! —la llamaba una mujer de un porte severo, pero a la vez maternal, iba bajando unas escaleras y miraba a su alrededor —¡Chicas a trabajar! No queremos espantar a nuestros estimados huéspedes.

Las cortesanas empezaban nuevamente a seducir a los hombres y a llevarlos a algún cuarto especial para poder tener relaciones sexuales con ellas, también a Leandro empezaban a seducirlo y también volvían a sentarlo en un sillón y lo mimaban, mientras él continuaba viendo a la hermosa cortesana la cual ahora sabía su nombre: Elena ¡Qué bello nombre para esa hermosa mujer! pensaba él, deseaba tanto acercarse a ella, pero al parecer ella era prohibida para los hombres, "una manzana de la discordia". La mujer se acercaba a Elena y empezaba a regañarla por correr a uno de sus clientes más frecuentes, pero Elena no parecía querer escuchar a la mujer.

—... Ahora vete a atender a tu invitado —decía la mujer quien resultaba ser la dueña del burdel.

—Sí, mamá —respondía con desgana la joven y se acercaba a donde se encontraba Leandro.

Leandro se miraba a sí mismo viendo que ya no traía su camisa y las cortesanas estaban por quitarle los pantalones, pero él empezaba a detenerlas un poco asustado, veía desesperado a Elena y a su camisa, no quería que esa hermosa chica lo viera en ese estado, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Elena se sentaba a un lado de él colocando una pierna entre las de él y lo abrazaba haciendo que volteara a verla con una mano. Las demás cortesanas empezaban a retirarse entendiendo que Leandro no se tocaba, o que Elena ya se había adueñado del guapo joven recién llegado. Una de las cortesanas, de las más jóvenes, no parecía querer rendirse en adueñarse de Leandro hasta que Elena se sentaba encima de él, le besaba el cuello, acariciaba la entrepierna de Leandro y le lanzaba miradas asesinas a la cortesana hasta que finalmente se ella marchaba.

Leandro estaba excitado, no le había pasado eso en años, respiraba agitadamente, el corazón le latía rápidamente y tenía abrazada a Elena, la más hermosa de las cortesanas, deseaba poseerla, besar nuevamente esos labios rosados y hacerle el amor, cerraba los ojos esperando el momento el cual era interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en la mejilla. Elena se levantaba y lo jalaba subiendo las escaleras, mientras él se tapaba su erección con la camisa que le habían quitado las cortesanas. Llegaban hasta una habitación modesta y realmente muy decente, uno nunca se imaginaría que estuviese dentro de un burdel, no se escuchaba ningún sonido que fuera del burdel, solo a los heraldos dar sus noticias y demás personas del carnaval.

—_Incredibile_ —se asomaba Leandro por la ventana viendo un paisaje espectacular.

—¿Qué te hizo demorar tanto? —preguntaba Elena sentándose frente a un buró y se cepillaba el cabello.

—No podía dormir anoche —confesaba Leandro aun mirando por la ventana —¿Ves el carnaval desde aquí?

—_Per__favore_, Leandro —reprochaba la joven y se acercaba a él —. Se te cayó la camisa —avisaba cruzándose de brazos y miraba por la ventana abierta.

Leandro miraba su entrepierna y volvía a ocultar su aun erección con la camisa nuevamente, estaba completamente rojo de la vergüenza, pero al parecer a ella no le molestaba.

—¿Cómo... cómo sabes mi nombre? —preguntaba a pesar de la vergüenza.

—Te he estado siguiendo durante un año —confesaba ella sentándose en su cama junto a la ventana —, eres un tanto torpe, pero podríamos arreglarlo con un poco de entrenamiento, creo que nuestros hermanos te recibirán con gusto.

—¿Entrenamiento? ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntaba Leandro completamente extrañado —¿Y cómo que me acosabas por un año? ¿Y cómo que hermanos? Yo no tengo hermanos, soy hijo único, mis padres me dejaron con mi abuelo.

—¡_Figlio di puttana_! —se volvía a acercar a él un poco enojada —¿Qué a caso no sabes aún quién fue tu padre?

—¡No me grites de ese modo que la puta aquí eres tú y tu madre! —se defendía Leandro enojado.

Elena le daba un golpe en el estómago y lograba tirarlo al suelo, ella se ponía encima de él sosteniéndolo del cuello fuertemente y se acercaba a su oído amenazándolo con su hoja oculta.

—No vuelvas a llamar así a mi madre, a diferencia de mí, tú no me conoces, _bastardo_ —decía entre dientes ella —. Vete de aquí y no vuelvas hasta que averigües quién fue tu padre.

Elena se levantaba y salía de su habitación enojada. Leandro tosía y se tocaba el cuello, estaba impresionado por la habilidad de aquella joven y a él no le había dado tiempo de reaccionar, veía su entrepierna y ya había regresado a la normalidad, salía apresurado del burdel y caminaba de regreso a su hogar ¿Qué quería decir ella con averiguar quién fue su padre? ¿Qué tenía que ver un comerciante, a lo cual se había dedicado su padre antes de abandonarlo? La curiosidad despertaba y tenía que apaciguarla a como diera lugar.

* * *

><p>(1) Perdonen, pero no se me ocurrió otro nombre para un burdel.<p>

(2) Según yo no conocían el término de short ¿O sí?

* * *

><p>Agradesco muchisimo a Tierbanre =) sin ella no me hubiese inspirado en esta historia<p>

y también gracias a quienes lo lean... ;]


	3. Diego

Primero quiero agradecer mucho a Tierbanre por los reviews =) espero te guste el sig. cap.

Ahora aclaro, que este fic como bien saben está hecho con el fin de entretener y no de ofender a nadie, si he ofendido a alguien, mil diculpas, si les ha agradado mucho que bien!

También agrego que Assassin's Creed no me pertenece, pertenece a Ubisoft y a sus creadores (tampoco soy experta en lo de Assassin's Creed así que no sé realmente a quién darle credito y agradecer salvo a Ubisoft)

* * *

><p><strong>VENECIA 2012<strong>

CARGANDO...

SALIENDO DE LA SESIÓN DEL ANIMUS...

CARGANDO...

La luz era insoportable, sentía un poco de náuseas, pero era por el extraño olor que lo rodeaba, abría los ojos parpadeando varias veces para lograr enfocar, sentía la cabeza como si quisiera estallarle, pero estaba bien, para haber utilizado por primera vez el animus 2.0 no estaba tan mal.

—En hora buena, compañero —saludaba un hombre de 30 años, de cabellos rubios, ojos marrones y con un tatuaje en un costado de la casa.

—¿Cuánto... qué ha pasado? —preguntaba el recién despierto de ojos azules y cabellos negros y corto (similar a Leandro).

—Has estado ahí un buen rato, veo que tuviste un encuentro muy productivo con esa asesina —decía con picardía el hombre —¡Vamos, Diego! Te han de estar esperando para desayunar.

—¿D-desayunar? Pero si antes de entrar acababa de desayunar —decía un poco extrañado Diego, por eso las náuseas.

—Eso fue ayer, ahora levántate con cuidado y vayamos a desayunar —se estiraba el hombre.

—¿Y a qué huele aquí? —preguntaba Diego mirando alrededor.

—Oh, lamento informarte que la mascota de la orden te ha marcado —decía divertido el otro.

—Por el amor de... ¡Ugh! Marcos, eres un cretino —reclamaba Diego al hombre oliéndose a sí mismo.

—Tú fuiste el que se marcó así mismo ¿Qué recuerdo tan mojado tuviste que hasta te ha provocado una erección? —preguntaba divertido Marcos.

—¿Erección? Eso no debió de haber pasado —decía una joven entrando a la misma habitación que ellos, era alta de cabellos rojos y ojos cafés, usaba una blusa blanca pegada a su cuerpo y una falda negra —Diego, ¿Estás bien? Has estado ahí dos días completos, nos tenías preocupados a todos.

—A todos menos a mí —corregía Marcos.

—A todos, sobre todo a ti, Marcos —volteaba a verlo la joven.

—De acuerdo, lo admito, me preocupó la parte en la que estabas por hacerle el amor a Elena, ¿Por qué no se lo hiciste? —preguntaba Marcos un tanto alterado —, una mujer con ese cuerpo y esa habilidad quiere decir que es muy buena en la cama ¿Verdad, Alexandra?

—Eres un cretino, solo me sirves para los trabajos de historia —se defendía la joven de 25 años.

—No peleen por mí —decía divertido Diego —¿Y cómo que dos días? Marcos me ha dicho que fue apenas ayer.

Diego se levantaba de la maquina y se estiraba esperando la respuesta de sus colegas. Marcos empezaba a teclear su ordenador, mientras Alexandra suspiraba y se sentaba en un escritorio junto a Marcos.

—En realidad han sido dos días, te hemos estado monitoreando constantemente, sino es Marcos es Humberto, sino es él soy yo, nos ha impresionado tu resistencia al animus dos punto cero —confesaba la mujer.

—Ya, ya, déjalo respirar, Alex —se levantaba Marcos y se colocaba una chaqueta de cuero —. Iré al pueblo, unas cervezas en celebración que nuestro amigo Diego ha despertado y el animus dos punto cero, que ha funcionado correctamente durante dos días seguidos.

—Me gustaría ir contigo —decía de inmediato Diego animadamente, pero sentía marearse —¡Ouh!

—¡Diego! —se acercaban ambos a ver su condición —No será bueno que salgas, estas exhausto por estar ahí mucho tiempo —decía Alexandra ayudando a su compañero —, debes descansar, déjanos el resto a nosotros.

Diego aceptaba finalmente y era ayudado a recostarse en su cama. Al despertar sentía su estómago gruñir de hambre, miraba a su alrededor viendo la puerta de su cuarto abierta y se lograba ver la pequeña sala donde estaban tres personas escribiendo en sus ordenadores y a veces discutían entre ellos y una persona más sentada en un sillón. Diego se levantaba, todo rastro de mareo, náuseas y dolor de cabeza había desaparecido, tal parece solo necesitaba dormir un poco, salía de la habitación que compartía con Marcos y Humberto y todos en la sala volteaban a verlo.

—¡Diego! Finalmente has despertado —se acercaba apresurada Alexandra —, tenemos la visita de uno de los asesinos de México, ha traído buenas nuevas.

—Hola, Diego, mi nombre es Hiromu —saludaba un adulto-joven de la misma edad que él: 23, era de su misma estatura, de cabellos lacios y ojos rasgados como un oriental —, parece increíble que venga de allá, pero estoy de intercambio en México, aunque he venido personalmente a darles unas noticias y a revisarte —mostraba un maletín.

—Vamos a sentarnos, no creo que quieran discutir sentados —decía Alexandra.

Los tres se sentaban en un sillón mientras Marcos y el otro hombre, Humberto se quedaban en sus escritorios. Humberto era un poco más bajo, tenía la misma edad que Alexandra, su piel era morena, sus ojos negros y su cabello rizado. Todos esperaban expectantes a Hiromu.

—Me han avisado la hermandad de Rumania que el asesino que probaba el animus y que había desaparecido —soltaba seriamente Hiromu —, ha sido encontrado, por desgracia ha estado sufriendo colapsos y ha estado en el estado de "Sangrado", lo mismo que le sucedió al sujeto 16 según nos informó Rebeca, se nos ha informado detener el procedimiento hasta ver que podremos hacer con ella.

—¿Ella? ¿Te refieres a que fue Joanna quien sufrió el "sangrado"? —preguntaba Humberto alerta.

—Me temo que sí, pero para eso he venido a vigilar Diego por ser de los más recientes con el animus, después partiré a los países bajos con otro de los asesinos —volteaba a ver Hiromu a Diego—¿Hace cuanto entraste al animus?

—Hace dos días —respondía un poco nervioso Diego tras escuchar lo ocurrido —¿Ella se pondrá bien?

—Eso lo sabremos con el tiempo. Bueno, déjame checarte —Hiromu sacaba un maletín donde sacaba un estetoscopio y baumanómetro para checarle la presión.

—Pero es peligroso que salgas así como si nada —decía Marcos extrañado.

—Por eso me han enviado a mí, las artes ninjas y del sigilo se me dan naturalmente —respondía Hiromu sacando una jeringa de su maletín.

—¡Wow! —se asustaba Diego —¿A quién vas a matar con eso?

—Necesito analizar tu sangre —lo tranquilizaba Hiromu —, por cierto, me han contado tu experiencia en el animus ¿Por qué tu ancestro no se lo hizo a la asesina?

—Otro con eso ¡No tengo idea! Ella de repente lo seducía hasta que lo bofeteo —respondía Diego mirando a otro lado mientras le introducían la aguja —¿Crees tardar mucho? Lo que menos quiero es marearme nuevamente.

—Con que mareos ¿eh? —decía pensativo Hiromu.

—Ehm... ¿Qué? ¿Eso es malo? —preguntaba asustado Diego.

—Estar perdiendo peso según me dijeron tus compañeros, debes alimentarte bien, el animus es más peligroso de lo que parece y comer minutos antes de entrar te provocará náuseas.

—Eso lo explica todo —decía Diego más calmado.

—Lo que no explica es la erección que tuvo mientras estaba ahí —se burlaba Marcos.

—Eso es normal al meterse mucho en el personaje —respondía Hiromu.

—¿Se ha excitado consigo mismo? —preguntaba Humberto asombrado.

—No, me refiero a que ese antepasado está muy conectado a él, lo que provocó que algún suceso lo sintieras muy real —explicaba Hiromu tranquilamente.

—¡Oh! O que otro asesino tenga un antepasado que haya conectado contigo —decía Humberto entretenido leyendo un mensaje desde su computadora —. Al parecer... una de las asesinas de Londres utilizó el animus hace dos días y tuvo un problema similar al tuyo.

—¿Es la descendiente de Elena? —preguntaba Diego extrañado.

—Hm, Elena —bufaba Alexandra un poco molesta —, ella no existe ahora, y su descendiente no ha de estar igual que ella, además, debes concentrarte en otros asuntos, Diego.

—Me huele a celos —susurraba Marcos para Humberto y ambos reían —¡Ay, Elena! —suspiraba —Cómo te envidio, Diego, tener conexión con una asesina así de guapa ¡uf! Hasta yo tendría una erección en el animus.

—¡Ya basta! —estallaba Alex —Debemos centrarnos en Leandro, no por nada fue el líder de los asesinos de Venecia, además, en algún momento debió haber conocido a Ezio Auditore.

—Alex,¡ calma, mujer! —se levantaba de su asiento Marcos y se acercaba a ella —es solo una pequeña jugarreta para basilar a Diego, estamos centrados en nuestro objetivo, pero hay un momento en que necesitamos relajarnos.

Alexandra accedía a lo que su compañero le decía y se marchaba a su habitación, entre los cuatro hombres volteaban a verse extrañados por el comportamiento de su colega, el cual pasaban por alto y continuaban con su discusión de la asesina. Diego inmediatamente veía la comida que había en una mesa y corría para apaciguar su hambre.

—Deberías quedarte para la próxima sesión de Diego, te encantará ver a esa asesina sexy —invitaba Marcos a Hiromu.

—De acuerdo, sirve que la conozco antes de ir a ver a su descendiente —sonreía Hiromu emocionado —, si mencionaron que es de la hermandad inglesa, pues estaré ahí dentro de un par de días.

—Presumido —lo regañaba Marcos —¡He! ¿A dónde crees que vas? —preguntaba a Diego.

—No he salido desde hace una semana —excusaba Diego poniéndose una chaqueta.

—Lo lamento, pero mientras estés usando el animus no puedes salir, puedes tener un efecto secundario —sugería Hiromu —y te necesitamos en el animus.

—Pero... ¡Ay! —se quitaba la chaqueta Diego con desánimo y acaparaba toda una bolsa de papitas y del sillón —¿Qué tiene de malo que salga?

—Es mejor que salgas de noche —aconsejaba Hiromu —, es más seguro por tu condición y además puedes ser más sutil.

—Bah, ¿De qué me sirve salir de noche si todo lo bueno pasa de día? —se quejaba Diego mirando al techo.

—¿Aquí de noche y luego en Venecia? —se mofaba Hiromu —Encontrarás mucho que hacer en la noche aunque el carnaval aun le falta mucho.

Diego suspiraba maldiciendo a sus adentros. Todo estaba tranquilo, Humberto se encontraba conversando con la hermandad de Londres averiguando más acerca de lo ocurrido, a lo igual que los mantenía al tanto de lo que les ocurría. Marcos estaba hundido en libros y páginas web acerca de la historia a nivel internacional, lo que veía interesante lo anotaba en un cuaderno. Alexandra seguía un tanto molesta, los hombres aun no sabían el por qué si solo bromeaban con una asesina que nadie conocía. Diego se metía a bañar, sentía un alivio cuando el agua caliente recorría su cuerpo, había pasado mucho tiempo tumbado y el agua hacía que sus músculos se aflojaran un poco. Hiromu revisaba que todo en el animus estuviese bien junto con Alexandra, querían estar seguro y que no ocurriera lo mismo que le había pasado a la asesina de Rumania.

—¡Hey! ¿Es en verdad posible que dos asesinos contacten o bueno, que sus ante pasados hayan estado en contacto? —preguntaba Humberto a los demás, salvo a Diego quien aún permanecía en el baño.

—Claro, muchos de nuestros ancestros estuvieron en contacto con Altaïr, Ezio o hasta con otros asesinos —explicaba Alexandra.

—Oh, eso explica entonces por qué Diego fue escogido —continuaba Humberto con su computadora.

—¿Por qué yo fui qué? —salía Diego usando una toalla amarrada a la cintura y otra toalla colgando en sus hombros.

—Tu antepasado Leandro fue uno de los aprendices de Ezio, sin mencionar que fue líder de los asesinos de su natal Venecia, aunque aquí solo eres un novicio —reía Marcos.

—¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con que me hayan elegido? Creí que todos probaríamos en animus y escoger quién era más importante en la misión —decía Diego sentándose en el sillón.

—Pero eso no se puede, no todos somos tan fuertes como tú, Diego —decía Hiromu —, por eso le pasó lo que le pasó a Joanna, por eso estoy aquí con ustedes, estoy averiguando quiénes son más fuertes para usar el animus y ver el motivo para preparar a los próximos asesinos.

Diego estaba por preguntarle algo más a Alexandra, pero veía que ella no dejaba de verlo sonrojada, luego él desviaba su miraba extrañado y veía a Humberto interesado en la conversación.

—Aún no entiendo —decía Diego.

—De acuerdo, cabeza hueca —se levantaba Marcos de su lugar y caminaba a una pizarra —. Leandro, asesino de élite de Venecia, no solo fue aprendiz de Ezio Auditore, sino que en su estadía tuvo misiones que han hecho lo que la historia es hoy en día, sin embargo, necesitamos conocer a los asesinos que se relacionaron con él, ya que en la historia de los asesinos hubo un derrocamiento aquí en Venecia, lo que provocó que Leandro estuviese al mando de la hermandad.

—Entonces, ¿Mi antepasado Leandro subió al porque el líder antes que él fue asesinado por un traidor? —preguntaba asombrado Diego y volteaba a ver a Alexandra quien continuaba sonrojada viéndolo —¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

—¿Eh?... ¿Qué?... Nada, ando pensando en lo que dicen —decía Alex de inmediato y continuaba con el animus.

—Iré a cambiarme, estas cosas están muy raras para mí —se levantaba Diego y entraba a la recámara a cambiarse.

—Duerme para que puedas comer un poco y volver al animus —aconsejaba Hiromu.

A la mañana siguiente...

—¡Hey, dormilón! —gritaba Marcos despertando a Diego —Es hora del desayuno.

—No tengo hambre —se quejaba Diego tapándose con la colcha.

—Debes desayunar temprano, tu sesión empieza a las diez —lo destapaba Marcos —¡Anda, despierta! Ya son las ocho.

De mala manera se levantaba Diego. Ambos se sentaban en un sillón junto a los demás para desayunar, terminando descansaban un poco y luego preparaban todo para la siguiente sesión. Diego tomaba sus precauciones y pedía a Hiromu que si le pasaba lo mismo que la última sesión que lo cubriera. Diego se recostaba en la máquina y respiraba profundo.

—Suerte, viejo —decía Marcos —. Te pondremos en una memoria más reciente ¿Todos listos? —preguntaba recibiendo una afirmación por parte de todos.

CARGANDO...

CARGANDO...

PASANDO A UNA MEMORIA MÁS RECIENTE...

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer, nos leemos en el sig. Cap ;]<strong>


	4. De Discípulo a Mercenario

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO (los que lo leen jeje) ESPERO ESTES DISFRUTANDO MUCHO DE LA LECTURA ASÍ COMO YO DE ESCRIBIRLA ;]**

* * *

><p>CARGANDO...<p>

PASANDO A UNA MEMORIA MÁS RECIENTE...

CARGANDO...

**VENECIA 1504**

La noche reinaba en toda Venecia, no había carnaval, así que se supondría que todo el mundo estaría descansando en los brazos de Morfeo, sin embargo tocaban la puerta del burdel "La Manzana de Adán" desesperadamente, era demasiado tarde como para que un cliente decidiera complacerse, una cortesana abría la puerta dejando pasar a Leandro, ya tenía veinte años y sus facciones iban siendo más maduras, usaba un traje del rango de discípulo, entraba apresurado viendo alrededor y empezaba a subir las escaleras llegando a la misma habitación que siempre visitaba desde la primera vez que había entrado al burdel.

—¡Elena! ¡Elena, _aprire la porta_, _per __favore_! —pedía Leandro un poco desesperado.

La puerta se abría jalándolo rápidamente hacia el interior y se cerraba la puerta. Elena colocaba el seguro a su puerta y volteaba a ver a Leandro con cara adolorida y espantada, luego le mostraba a él su herida en un costado, llevaba un traje similar al de él, pero siendo el rango de mercenario y más femenino el traje.

—_Stolto_, ¿Cómo se te ocurre huir así? —la regañaba Leandro mientras la recostaba en la cama desatendida, le quitaba las prendas que le estorbaban y le empezaba a curar.

Elena se quejaba de dolor, a fuerza quería tocarse la herida para comprimir el dolor, pero Leandro no se lo permitía. Leandro se quitaba el cinturón y demás armas que le estorbaban, a lo igual que la parte de arriba de su traje, quedando en camisa que poco a poco se manchaba con la sangre de su hermana asesina mientras le cocía l herida. Se escuchaba que tocaban la puerta nuevamente, esta vez era Franca, la dueña del burdel y madre de Elena. Leandro pateaba las ropas manchadas y armas debajo de la cama, veía su camisa ensangrentada y se la quitaba, había logrado parar la hemorragia y había suturado un poco la herida aunque mal hecha por tanto movimiento que hacia Elena al quejarse.

—¡Elena! _Va tutto bene_? —preguntaba Franca —¿Elena? ¿_Figlia_? ¡_Aprire la porta, pronto_!

Elena se quitaba los pantalones y las botas y hacía lo mismo con Leandro quedando él sonrojado al estar desnudo, trataba de taparse la entrepierna, pero ella lo jalaba hacia ella acostándolo encima de ella y se tapaban con la colcha. Leandro respiraba profundamente sintiendo el roce de los cuerpos de ambos, aunque tenía cuidado con la herida de ella. La puerta se abría de golpe y Elena besaba a Leandro abrazando con sus piernas la cadera de él.

—¡Elena! —gritaba asustada Franca viendo la escena que había frente a sus ojos.

—¡_Mamma_! —gritaba Elena abrazando a Leandro fuertemente dejando de besarlo —¡Auch! —se quejaba al lastimarse un poco la herida y Leandro se separaba un poco sosteniéndose de la cama soportando su peso.

—No... no sabía que ustedes... —empezaba nerviosa la madre de Elena.

—¿Qué sucede? —se asomaba un anciano detrás de ella —¡Leandro! ¡_In buona ora_!

—¡_Nonno_! —gritaba avergonzado Leandro sosteniéndose fuertemente para no abrir la herida de Elena.

—Quiero que escriban este momento, mi hija ha tenido su primera vez —decía orgullosa Franca pidiendo a una cortesana el favor.

—¡Y mi nieto también! —gritaba el abuelo de Leandro orgulloso.

—¡_chiude la porta, maledizione_¡ —gritaba enojada Elena.

Todos los demás cerraban la puerta y se marchaban aun hablando de lo sucedido. Elena soltaba una lágrima del dolor, pero luego soltaba un gritito ahogador y se sonrojaba viendo a Leandro mirar a otras partes completamente rojo de la cara y avergonzado.

—¿A caso tú...? —preguntaba Elena sonrojada.

—Sí... ¿Qué esperabas con una posición así?... —preguntaba Leandro sin voltear a verla y aun sosteniéndose para no aplastar a Elena ni lastimarla más.

—Si no estuviese lastimada... —decía Elena y lo empujaba a un lado.

—¿Qué? —preguntaba al no escuchar la continuación.

—Nada. Leo... gracias por cubrirme —agradecía ella.

—Gracias a ti por acogernos a mi abuelo y a mí —agradecía Leandro tapándose la entrepierna y poniéndose la camisa y los pantalones, a lo igual que Elena, pero con más dificultad —. Te ayudo —ofrecía él colocándole y abrochando los botones de la camisa a ella sonrojado al ver los pecho bien formados de ella.

—Promete que no te despedirás de mí cuando te vayas a Roma, eres nefasto con las despedidas —bromeaba ella viendo aun la camisa desabotonada de él.

—No me iré mañana, avisé a la hermandad que iría en cuanto sanara de la herida de la misión —respondía Leandro.

—Pero no estás herido de la misión —decía ella extrañada mirándolo a los ojos.

—No, pero no pienso dejarte sola, porque desde que te conozco eres terca y abrirás tus puntadas mal hechas —excusaba Leandro acomodándole la camisa a ella —. Bueno, me iré a dormir —avisaba caminando a la puerta con sus cosas en mano.

—¡No! —gritaba ella haciendo que él volteara a verla —Es decir... sospecharán que nos fuimos... a una misión sin avisar... —excusaba ella sonrojada —además... suelo moverme mucho... y... necesito que...

Leandro no resistía y se acercaba a ella rápidamente besándola apasionadamente, luego se acostaban en la cama y él la abrazaba cuidando de no tocar la herida de ella y se quedaban dormidos. A la mañana siguiente Leandro abría los ojos viendo que Elena no estaba, se levantaba saliendo de la habitación buscándola topándose con una de las cortesanas.

—¡_In buona ora_! —felicitaba la cortesana.

—_Grazie_, pero ¿Dónde está Elena? —preguntaba Leandro preocupado por la herida de ella.

—No la he visto —decía la cortesana y lo miraba de arriba abajo con ojos lujuriosos —. Si quieres te puedo ayudar.

— _Grazie_, pero necesito encontrar a Elena —decía apresurado Leandro y veía el reloj del burdel las ocho y media de la mañana —¡_Merda_! —gritaba y corría de regreso a la habitación colocándose su uniforme de discípulo, dejaba una nota en el buró y salía por la ventana trepando al techo y saltando de techado en techado cuidándose tanto de los guardias como de los arqueros que vigilaban los tejados.

Una flecha pasaba por un lado de él y se detenía volteando a ver hacia atrás ¡Un guardia! ¡Genial! Pensaba sarcásticamente, sacaba una cuchilla y se la lanzaba incrustándosela en el cuello, pero otro guardia más lo había visto y empezaba a perseguirlo. Leandro empezaba a correr siendo perseguido no solo por el guardia, sino por otro más al recibir la alarma del primero. Buscaba alguna cornisa que tuviese palomas, eran perfectas para dar un salto de fe, ya que coincidentemente las palomas se mantenían cerca de los bultos de paja. Otra flecha se incrustaba cerca de sus pies, era hábil y se movía en zigzag impidiendo que los guardias tuviesen buena puntería, para perderlos de vista tenía que bajar, y lo hacía de un salto desde un techo muy bajo asustando a varias personas.

Llegaba al distrito San polo, viendo el mercado y mas allá el _Ponte di Rialto_ (puente de Rialto), había muchas personas, así que era una buena oportunidad de esconderse entre ellas, echaba un último vistazo antes de camuflarse entre las personas viendo que los guardias seguían buscándolo, pero no estaba a la mira directamente, así que caminaba despacio entrando entre la multitud, cuando un guardia pasaba cerca se metía a un círculo de personas platicando de tonterías, luego pasaba a otro circulo y así hasta llegar casi cerca del puente, pero un guardia estaba por reconocerlo y se sentaba en una banca aparentando estar cansado, el guardia se acercaba a él y otros dos señores preguntando y maldiciendo.

—Oye, me pareces familiar ¿No eres al que andamos buscando? —preguntaba el guardia acercándose más a él.

Leandro se levantaba clavando su hoja oculta en el corazón del guardia y lo sentaba en su lugar, luego caminaba lentamente cruzando el puente. Estando lejos del lugar escuchaba a los guardias regañar al soldado muerto y sentado en la banca, creían que estaba dormido y descansando. Llegaba finalmente a una casa antigua con fachas de pertenecer a una familia decente y apegada a la ley de la provincia, tocaba una puerta de roble llena de hoyos de cuchillas y esperaba a que le abrieran.

—Santo y seña —susurraba alguien del otro lado.

Leandro encajaba su hoja corta recitando en voz muy baja: _Actuamos en la sombra para servir a la luz._ La puerta se abría para él y saludaba a quién le había abierto.

—¡Leandro! —saludaba un hombre ya mayor —¿Por qué te has demorado? Estamos esperándote desde hace media hora.

—_Scusa_, pero tuve problemas con unos guardias y tenía que quitármelos de encima y cuidar que nadie me siguiera.

—¡_Bravo, ragazzo_! —apremiaba el hombre de unos cuarenta años —¡Eres de los mejores que hemos tenido, por eso te hemos citado hoy! —caminaban bajando por unas escaleras.

—¿Has visto a Elena? —preguntaba Leandro.

—¿Elena? Llego temprano y está con el médico —respondía el hombre —, dice que su misión fracasó —agregaba esto último con desánimo.

—No, no fracasó, solo fue herida —decía extrañado Leandro.

—Bueno, eso no es lo que dice ella —terminaba de decir el hombre y se detenían de golpe al escuchar que regañaban a alguien —. Creo que llegaste temprano... será mejor regresar después —excusaba el hombre, pero Leandro se quedaba a escuchar.

—... Tu incompetencia ha hecho que dos de tus hermanos perecieran, has deshonrado a la hermandad no escuchando a tu jefe de mando y actuando con tus propios principios, has roto uno de nuestros credos: "mantener el acero lejos de la carne del inocente", por lo tanto te bajaré un rango y serás enviada con los asesinos de Rumania, veamos si así aprendes a no deshonrarnos —sentenciaba el Maestro Asesino.

—Si esa es tu voluntad —se escuchaba la voz de Elena.

—¡Márchate de una vez! —ordenaba el Maestro Asesino.

Se escuchaba que subían las escaleras y Leandro quedaba pasmado al ver a Elena subir y con los ojos en lágrimas y con la cabeza agachada. Elena notaba la presencia de Leandro y alzaba la vista limpiándose unos rastros de lágrimas. Leandro la abrazaba fuertemente dándole un beso en la frente, mientras Elena se soltaba a llorar un poco, pero se separaba de él.

—Me voy, Leandro... no sé cuando volveré o si es que volveré —decía Elena sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—No... no fue tu culpa, fue el guardia quien asesino a ese inocente y bien lo sabes ¿Por qué se lo ocultas a tu padre? —preguntaba Leandro preocupado —. Yo te defenderé, si me degradan no importa, tú no tuviste que ver con ese asesinato.

—No, Leandro, ya es tarde... —decía Elena poniendo una mano en la mejilla de él y mirándolo a los labios.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dejas que tu padre te envíe lejos? ¿Por qué lejos de mí? —preguntaba Leandro apretando la mano de ella que estaba en su mejilla.

—Porque solo buscaba una excusa para irme lejos de aquí —confesaba Elena mirándolo a los ojos —. Quiero... —volteaba a ver a otro lado —quiero alejarme de ti y no volver a verte.

—¿Qué? No es verdad —decía enojado Leandro.

—¡Es verdad! —gritaba ella aun sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Mírame a los ojos —ordenaba Leandro seriamente.

—Quiero... No quiero volver a verte, Leandro —sentenciaba ella mirándolo a los ojos, aunque en su mirada le inundaba la tristeza.

— _Ascolta bene_ —la abrazaba fuertemente y le susurraba —, en este último año te conozco más de lo que tu padre te conoce de años... sé que lo que me dices es mentira y haré lo que sea para volver a encontrarnos, pero debes prometerme que no dejaremos de mantenernos en contacto y que me digas con tus propias palabras que me amas.

Elena no respondía, solamente respiraba profundamente pensativa, abrazaba más fuertemente a Leandro hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de él, había crecido bastante quedando ella un tanto bajita para él a pesar de la misma edad.

—Leandro... es tu turno —decía el hombre tratando de romper el silencio.

—Espérame en casa —susurraba él dándole un beso en la cabeza y bajaba las escaleras.

Al bajar veía a varios asesinos y aprendices reunidos, era una recámara muy grande y era especial para las ceremonias o juicios, donde todo asesino de rango elevado debía asistir obligatoriamente para darle bienvenida a los nuevos y felicitar a quienes ascendían de rango. Todos los asesinos reverenciaban y felicitaban por ser de los mejores aprendices, había logrado ascender de recadero a guerrero en menos de un año, lo que a los demás les llevaba más tiempo.

Frente a todos y cerca de un contenedor de metal(1) donde había una fogata, por lo que veía, un par de maestros subirían al rango de asesinos, estaba un hombre con una túnica negra, usaba la capucha y se veía serio, tal vez por la discusión con su hija. Él se acercaba despacio, pero decidido, no le temía, pero le tenía respeto, al llegar frente a él sentía cierto odio a él por tratar y sentenciar a su propia hija sin prueba alguna.

—Leandro Dominici, has sido el mejor de mis estudiantes, y por ello muchos maestros asesinos te han puesto mucha atención, sin embargo, he decidido enviarte a Constantinopla, donde continuarás con tu entrenamiento teniendo tu nuevo rango de mercenario —anunciaba orgulloso el maestro asesino de élite de la hermandad.

—Si me permitiera hablar, maestro —pedía Leandro —, quisiera ir a Roma a continuar con mis entrenamientos, he recibido una carta personal del maestre Ezio Auditore, donde tengo su permiso para seguir sus pasos como su aprendiz.

Todos los demás asesinos se quedaban callados esperando la respuesta del maestro, no se veía muy convencido de aquella decisión por parte de sus aprendices, pero al ser el mejor de sus aprendices, algo bueno tenía que darle, no solo un nuevo rango, sino que entrenar con una leyenda era todo un honor y si Ezio había dado autorización...

—De acuerdo, Leandro Dominici, con tu rango de Mercenario y esta nueva arma irás a Roma a entrenar con tu nuevo maestro Ezio Auditore.

—_Grazie_, maestro —reverenciaba Leandro y se retiraba apresurado a alcanzar a Elena.

Elena era de las pocas asesinas que eran veloces, así que se apresuraba a llegar al burdel que lo había acogido junto a su abuelo, se encontraba a Franca en un estado en shock, miraba hacia adelante mientras las cortesanas trataban de hacerla reaccionar, pero parecía imposible.

—Franca, Franca, responde ¿Dónde está Elena? —preguntaba Leandro desesperado.

—Debes apresurarte, está por partir —lo empujaba una de las cortesanas.

Leandro corría subiendo por las escaleras hasta la habitación de Elena, pero ella ya no estaba, sin embargo había una nota y la ventana estaba abierta, así que él salía por la ventana en búsqueda de ella, evadía a los guardias, evadía a los ladrones, a las personas e increíblemente lograba pasar desapercibido llegando hasta un embarcadero custodiado por guardias, un barco iba a zarpar rumbo a Rumania, iba por suministros y demás mercancía. Leandro se detenía al ver que el barco iba un poco más alejado, estaba desesperado y respiraba agitadamente por tanto correr, veía el barco marcharse, estaba furioso, completamente enojado, veía que un guardia empezaba a apuntarlo con una flecha amenazándole de bajar del tejado, pero una cuchilla le atravesaba el cuello por parte de Leandro.

Regresaba al burdel decepcionado y enojado a la vez, empezaba a recoger sus cosas viendo la nota de Elena aun sin leer, la cual guardaba dentro de una bolsita de la camisa que traía debajo sin siquiera abrirla para leerla, se colgaba su saco y se despedía de Franca, las cortesanas y de su abuelo emprendiendo su marcha rumbo a Roma, para encontrarse con el gran maestro de los asesinos, el legendario Ezio Auditore Da Firenze.

CARGANDO...

CARGANDO...

PASANDO A UNA MEMORIA MÁS RECIENTE...

CARGANDO...

* * *

><p>(1) No sé cómo se llama, o bueno, no recuerdo el nombre si alguien sabe dígame y lo corrijo ;] GRACIAS!<p>

GRACIAS A Tierbanre por sus reviews y espero pronto me centas la idea que se te ha ocurrido ;] y también a un amigo que no tiene cuenta pero igual que lee la historia GRAX RICKY! jajaja


	5. Pleitos Familiares

Hola! Bienvenidos al siguiente capítulo, aquí menciono de una vez que sale un poco los personajes de Tierbanre de su fanfic llamado "Nada es verdad, todo está permitido" espero les agrade mucho =)

* * *

><p>.<p>

CARGANDO...

SALIENDO DE LA SESIÓN DEL ANIMUS...

CARGANDO...

—¡Hey! ¿Por qué ha durado tan poco? —preguntaba Diego abriendo los ojos y recibiendo un zape —¿Y ahora por qué fue eso? —preguntaba viendo a Alexandra.

—No te preocupes, está un poco celosa por las hormonas —decía Marcos ayudándolo a quitarse los cables —, parece ser que eres especial con el animus dos punto cero, acabas de pedir a Elena que te diga que si te ama.

—¿Qué? Eso no puede ser —se burlaba Diego rascándose la cabeza —¿Qué hay de comer? Tengo un hambre que comería hasta desfallecer.

—Primero tu chequeo —decía Hiromu empezando a examinarlo.

—Tengo noticias de la hermandad de una de la hermandades que está en Alemania —llegaba Humberto contento —, al parecer nuestra querida amiga Aller (1) le ha ido bien con el animus dos punto cero, dice que es una cosilla maravillosilla.

—¿De verdad dijo eso? —decía Alexandra.

—Bueno... no, no dijo eso exactamente, pero dijo que era estupenda —se apresuraba a decía Humberto —, por cierto, ya hay comida ahí dentro de la nevera —agregaba mientras empezaba a anotar algo en una hoja y se marchaba.

—Vamos a comer, Diego —decía Alexandra cuando habían terminado su chequeo y lo jalaba de la mano.

—¿Por qué siempre andas tan apegada a mí? —preguntaba Diego extrañado y separándose de ella —Marcos y Humberto son más grandes que yo y pueden satisfacerte más que un chaval como yo.

Alexandra se sonrojaba un poco, pero no le decía nada y se marchaba a la sala. Hiromu guardaba sus instrumentos y acompañaba a Diego a la sala a comer un poco. Humberto parecía entretenido en su computadora leyendo y escribiendo, no se veía interesado en comer, ya que su plato continuaba a un lado de él intacto. Diego lograba colarse y de repente Marcos, al volteara ver a Diego, él traía dos planos con comida quedando Humberto sin nada. Alexandra no dejaba de ver a Diego sintiéndose él incómodo tratando de comer de los dos platos hasta que finalmente se molestaba.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara? —preguntaba Diego enfadado —o dime ¿Qué tanto me ves?

—No, nada —decía Alex volviendo a su comida —. Creí que no me veías —agregaba sonrojada.

—Ni que no te vieras con el cabello pelirrojo y que eres la única mujer entre nosotros —continuaba Diego —. Sigo diciendo que te estás portando muy raro conmigo, ni que fueras mi mamá.

Marcos colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de éste y le negaba con la cabeza. Hiromu volvía a servirle otro plato a Humberto y ambos empezaban a conversas con otras hermandades. De pronto tocaban a la puerta alertando de inmediato a todos, salvo a Marcos, todos se colocaban a la defensiva y Marcos abría la puerta. Marcos dejaba entrar a una mujer un año mayor que Alexandra, traía un traje similar al de Diego, unos jeans con una sudadera blanca. Era alta, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, se veía un poco seria y los miraba a todos deteniendo su mirada en Diego, el cual se veía que se tranquilizaba al verla y continuaba comiendo.

—Lamento espantarlos —decía tranquilamente ella.

—¡Alicia! —llegaba Humberto a abrazarla —Hace días que no te aparecías ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

—Vigilando como siempre —decía Diego tranquilamente con la boca llena.

—Debemos estar un poco más alertas, tal parece que hay un par de templarios merodeando los alrededores —informaba Alicia —, por fortuna nadie ha preguntado por Diego, por tanto no se han levantado sospechas de tu desaparición.

—Eso no me sorprende, nací huérfano y moriré huérfano —decía Diego tranquilamente volteando a ver a Alicia.

—No deberías despreciar a tu padre de esa manera, Diego —decía Alicia mirándolo seriamente.

—Que seamos primos no te da el derecho de conocer toda mi historia ni de decir lo que quieras —se volteaba a otro lado Diego.

—Aun no cambias en nada Diego —decía Alicia cruzándose de brazos —. Iré a tomar un baño.

—Viene tu prima, sexy ¿y te comportas como un cretino? —preguntaba Marcos pasando de largo a Diego para sentarse nuevamente en su lugar.

—Cállate —decía Diego y continuaba con su comida.

—¿Qué creen? Acabamos de encontrar uno de tus antepasados más antiguo, Diego —decía emocionado Humberto y le mostraba varios papeles con números, encriptados y demás —, aquí dice que tu antecesor más lejano estuvo en la antiquísima hermandad de Egipto y adivina qué mas...

—Viejo, no puedo leer estas cosas —se quejaba Diego tratando de ver cuál era el lado correcto.

—Es que estás chaval —le arrebataba sus datos Humberto y se los colocaba correctamente según él —. Toma. Bien, ahora sí adivina qué... ¡Elena también estuvo ahí!

—¿Qué? —exclamaban todos sorprendidos.

—¡Exacto! —decía Humberto alegre por las expresiones de los demás —¿Cómo es posible que dos tipos raros y desconocidos entre sí, terminen por reunirse en algún momento de su historia? Eso me preguntaba desde que empezaste con lo del animus y el problema similar que tuvieron en Londres, así que me puse a investigar y lo que encontré fue asombroso, toda una historia genética tuya, Diego y en aquellos sucesos más destacados, he encontrado que tienes una muy buena conexión con esa asesina.

—Entonces si ya tienes todo mi historial ¿Ya no entraré más al animus? —preguntaba emocionado Diego.

—Ni de chiste —lo contradecía Humberto enrollando una enorme lista — , hay un punto en la historia de los asesinos, más específicamente de ti, en la que digamos hay una "mancha negra".

—¿"Mancha negra"? —preguntaba asombrado Diego.

—Sí, "mancha negra", tonto, no es ni de tinta ni de suciedad, mancha negra quiere decir que hiciste algo malo —respondía Marcos bufando al final.

—Ya lo sé, lo que quiero saber ¿Qué tipo de "mancha negra"? —continuaba Diego.

—Eso es lo que debemos averiguar —le pegaba en la cabeza Humberto con el rollo de hojas —, primero que nada ver qué pasó con el mentor de la hermandad de Venecia en ese entonces, por lo que veo tú y la sexy asesina tuvieron mucho que ver.

—¿Yo lo maté? —exclamaba Diego asustado.

—¿Es una confesión? —preguntaba interrogante Marcos.

—¡No! —negaba Alexandra antes que Diego, dejádolo con la boca a medio contestar —Marcos, no empieces de estúpido y Humberto, deja esas tarugadas y continuemos comiendo, estábamos bien hasta que... hablaron de asesinos, ahora ¡Siéntense!

Todos los hombres se sentaban de mala gana en los sillones, hasta finalmente terminar de comer. Alexandra y Alicia continuaba con su investigación tecleando su ordenador, mientras Marcos leía y buscaba información en sus libros de historia acerca de hechos históricos tanto de los asesinos como de la historia en general. Humberto, Hiromu y Diego platicaban animadamente con Jana y Matt, se veían por la cámara y Diego se veía emocionado de ver a alguien más de su hermandad, aun así Alexandra los vigilaba a distancia, más aún a Diego cada vez que hablaba con Jana.

—¡Esto es estupendo! —decía Diego —Este par de locos me han mantenido en cuarentena desde que he usado el animus dos punto cero y es genial volver a ver a otras personas.

—Me alegra verte emocionado, Diego —decía Jana.

—Bueno, es que soy un tipo agradable —reía Diego haciendo enojar un poco a Alexandra y poner los ojos en blanco a Alicia.

—Por cierto —decía Humberto quitando a Diego de la cámara moviendo la silla en donde Diego estaba sentado —¿Cómo han ido las cosas con Aller? Por lo que noto en la cara de Jace es que ella está en el animus.

—Sí, así es, estamos monitoreando y controlando las cosas por aquí —respondía Jana.

—¡Ya no hay cervezas! —gritaba en el fondo Daryl.

—¡Pero si acabas de traer! —se marchaba Mateo hacia Daryl —¡Pero si las estás ocultando! ¿Y quieres ir por más?

—Creo que me retiro, chicos, antes de que Mateo y Daryl empiecen a pelear —decía Jana desanimada.

—¡Espera! ¡No! —empujaba Diego a Humberto.

—En otro momento hablamos, Diego, si es que no estás en el animus —se despedía Jana y se cortaba la comunicación.

—¿Podemos hablar con otros hermanos? —preguntaba ansioso Diego.

—De hecho deberías descansar para tu próxima sesión —aconsejaba Hiromu —, además mañana me tengo que ir a Londres y si entras al animus sin descansar pueda que duermas por más tiempo dependiendo de cuánto dure la sesión.

—Estoy bien —decía Diego y empezaba a teclear —¡Mira! Tengo un correo de Canadá. Me pregunto quién será.

—Viejo, pareces un niño al que le acaban de dar azúcar —reía Hiromu.

Diego comenzaba a leer la carta ignorando a los demás, al verlo entretenido, Hiromu y Humberto veían la carta.

—¡Bah! ¡Pamplinas! —gritaba Diego —Ese hijo de puta cree que lo mejor para mí es estar en confinamiento junto a los pingüinos.

Alicia de inmediato corría apartando a los demás bruscamente y leía la carta. Hiromu y Humberto se volteaban a ver y se marchaban a hacer otro tipo de cosas dejando a los primos "solo". Diego suspiraba y estiraba las manos tranquilamente como si nunca hubiese leído una carta de su padre.

—Mi tío nos necesita, Diego —decía Alicia mirando a su primo seriamente.

—No nos necesita, solo dice que debemos ir a entrenar con él —decía Diego fastidiado.

—Pero debemos ir, sobre todo tú que necesitas entrenamiento —decía Alicia.

—No iré, además, tengo que estar con el animus ¡Me necesitan! —excusaba Diego.

—Diego, no podrás evitar más a tu padre —se acercaba Alexandra llamando la atención de Marcos —, creo que deberías ir a ver qué es lo que le pasa o qué necesita.

—¡Tú no te metas en mi vida! —gritaba Diego —Esto es entre mi familia y yo, no tú.

Alexandra le daba una bofetada molesta a Diego y él solamente se quedaba con la cara volteada y respirando agitadamente con la cara roja. Marcos se levantaba tranquilamente dejando sus lentes a un lado, se acercaba a Alexandra y delicadamente la jalaba lejos de los primos.

—Iré a asearme y a descansar —decía Diego retirándose.

—Yo me retiro a continuar con la vigilancia —suspiraba Alicia saliendo del lugar.

Tras unas horas, Humberto entraba a la habitación viendo a Diego recostado. Diego intentaba dormir, pero no podía por estar pensando en su padre, en el animus, en lo fastidiado que estaba por tener cerca a Alexandra y en lo mucho que prefería que Elena estuviese cerca, finalmente se rendía y abría los ojos, tal vez en otro momento podría descansar mejor. Humberto tropezaba cayendo a un lado de la cama de Diego y se levantaba.

—Vengo a despertarte —sonreía avergonzado Humberto —, menos mal que despertaste con mi ruido. Es hora de entrar al animus.

Diego ayudaba a Humberto a levantarse y ambos se dirigían al cuarto de máquina donde se encontraba ese aparato chupa cerebros, según pensaba en ese momento Diego. Se recostaba ya listo para su sesión, Alicia no estaba, Marcos y Hiromu conectaban los cables a él y Humberto empezaba a teclear, mientras Alexandra no se encontraba tampoco, sentía un extraño alivio y cerraba los ojos.

CARGANDO...

INICIANDO UNA NUEVA SESIÓN DEL ANIMUS...

CARGANDO...

PASANDO A UNA MEMORIA MÁS RECIENTE...

CARGANDO...

* * *

><p>Eso es todo por el momento, espero no tardar en subir el siguiente capítulo SALUDOS! FELICES FIESTAS! =)<p>

(1 ) Ésta hermandad pertenece al fanfic de Tierbanre llamado "Nada es verdad, todo está permitido"


	6. Encargo a Rumania

**HOLA! LAMENTO LA DEMORA PERO AQUÍ** **ESTÁ EL SEXTO CAPÍTULO ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN Y COMO YA SABEN ASSASSIN'S CREED NO ME PERTENECE SOLO HAGO ÉSTE FIC CON EL FIN DE ENTRETENER UN POCO =)**

**(CORREGIDO)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>CARGANDO...<p>

PASANDO A UNA MEMORIA MÁS RECIENTE...

CARGANDO...

**ROMA 1504**

Era de noche y en toda la ciudad romana se encontraban en sus casas dormidos, salvo en "La Rosa en Flor" un burdel, donde se encontraban varios políticos para complacerse sexualmente. Las cortesanas parecían un tanto apuradas, pero lograban atender a todos por igual, Claudia Auditore, la administradora del burdel y hermana del mentor Ezio Auditore, iba de un lado a otro organizando el burdel y consiguiendo información para su hermano. De pronto, entraba un muchacho encapuchado y de inmediato las cortesanas se acercaban a atenderle, pero al ver un símbolo, corrían a llamarle a Claudia para que lo atendiera.

—_Bongiorno_, ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? —preguntaba Claudia.

Leandro se veía un tanto tímido, pero en cierto modo ya estaba acostumbrado a estar en un burdel desde que Elena y su madre lo habían acogido a él y a su abuelo desde hace un año, a tan solo dos meses de conocerse y empezar con los asesinos. Leandro se acercaba a ella vacilantemente y le susurraba al oído.

— _Bongiorno_, soy Leandro y e-estoy... buscando información —confesaba no del todo convencido.

—Creo que primero deberías pedir las cosas con calma, Leandro —reía Claudia, quien ya era toda una mujer de 43 años, veía de arriba abajo a Leandro y reía conduciéndolo a un lugar más tranquilo y privado —. Veo que te da más miedo hablar conmigo que entrar a un prostíbulo como si nada.

—P-perdone, es que estar frente a la hermana de mi mentor es todo un honor —decía Leandro un tanto nervioso.

—Ten calma, Leandro, mi hermano me ha hablado de ti y dice que eres uno de sus mejores aprendices, en tan poco tiempo ya has alcanzado un buen rango, pero dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿A caso Ezio te ha mandado por algo? —preguntaba tomando asiento y ofreciéndole a él un lugar.

—_Grazie_. Sí, sí, me ha mandado por la carta que le dejó su madre antes de fallecer —respondía Leandro sentándose en el sillón y bajaba la vista en señal de respeto por el fallecimiento de María, madre de Ezio y Claudia.

—Descuida, Leandro, mi madre murió feliz y orgullosa de tener a mi hermano y a mí —decía y se levantaba caminando hacia un cofre guardado entre muchos libros y del cofre sacaba una carta a Ezio —. Espero que mi hermano esté mejor y que no se meta en más problemas.

—Descuide, _signorina_, por ahora nos ha estado preparando —respondía Leandro.

—Si quería Ezio la carta de mi madre ¿Por qué te ha enviado a ti? —preguntaba Claudia pícaramente sentándose nuevamente en el sillón y lo miraba con una sonrisa triunfante.

Leandro parecía ponerse aun más nervioso, respiraba agitadamente y se limpiaba el sudor de la frente haciendo que Claudia empezara a reír divertida.

—En realidad tuve que insistir en venir —confesaba Leandro completamente rojo de la cara —, p-porque quería pedirle un favor, _signorina_ Claudia.

—¿A qué le temes, Leandro? ¿A pedir el favor o a lo que te vayan a decir por salir de un prostíbulo? —preguntaba divertida Claudia aun teniendo la carta en sus manos.

—He vivido en un burdel durante un año... mas menos y conozco de las cosas que se hacen aquí —manifestaba Leandro ya un poco más tranquilo —, sin embargo... he venido a pedir si conoce a Elena Di Pirlo, es... una amiga muy íntima.

—Tu novia —recalcaba Claudia.

—Nunca fuimos nada serio, en realidad dejamos de tener contacto hace meses —revelaba Leandro y sacaba la pequeña carta que había guardado tanto tiempo en su pecho —, me dejó esta nota que no he querido abrir y... necesito saber de ella, porque le pasó algo antes de separar nuestros rumbos.

—Elena Di Pirlo —decía pensativa Claudia —, creo que necesito más información que solo el nombre y por lo que he notado, debe ser una cortesana o algo así como para venir a un burdel y no a un gremio de asesinos.

—Ella es la hija de Franca Montecantini la dueña del burdel de Venecia "La Manzana de Adán" no sé si conoce el lugar que igual es un burdel como éste y ahí vive esa asesina... —soltaba Leandro rápidamente y sin respirar estando completamente ansioso.

—Calma, _ragazzo_ —lo interrumpía divertida Claudia y luego chasqueaba los dedos recordando algo — ¡Montecantini! ¡Claro que la conozco! A veces intercambiamos cortesanas para variar un poco y no ofrecer lo mismo, si es que me entiendes, pero... ¿Por qué me pides a mí ayuda y no a alguno de los asesinos de allá? Escuché que Alba (1) iba a Venecia, tal vez ella te pueda investigar el paradero de Elena.

—Lo que pasa es que Elena está en... Rumania y lo único que tengo de ella es ésta nota que me dejó antes de marcharse —extendía su brazo ofreciéndole la nota a ella.

Claudia miraba la nota y la agarraba, la abría con cuidado al notar el aprecio que él le tenía a la nota y lo leía, alzaba la vista levantando una ceja extrañada y volvía a doblar la nota entregándosela a Leandro, quien al recibirla la guardaba de inmediato en su lugar.

—No has leído la carta ¿Cierto? —preguntaba sonando más como una afirmación departe de Claudia.

—No, de hecho he temido leerla así que la dejo tal y como me la dejó a mí —respondía con naturalidad Leandro.

—De acuerdo —suspiraba Claudia y se levantaba de su lugar y por cortesía Leandro se levantaba igual —, te ayudaré a saber lo que se pueda de ella, aunque de mi parte no podrás saberlo, me retiraré de éste negocio, pero mis chicas te mantendrán informado, así que no te preocupes y entrégale la carta a Ezio —decía en un tono como si lo regañara y le entregaba la carta a él —. Vete de aquí antes de que crean que te gustan las mujeres mayores.

—_Grazie, signorina _—agradecía Leandro con una sonrisa y se marchaba velozmente a entregarle la carta a Ezio.

CARGANDO...

PASANDO A UNA MEMORIA MÁS RECIENTE...

CARGANDO...

Se veían a varios asesinos correr por varios tejados y quitando a su paso a todo guardia que se pusiera en su camino, tenían que estar alertas, ya que estaban al servicio de su mentor Ezio Auditore, el cual lo podía llamar en cualquier momento, se acomodaban en las orillas de los tejados y preparaban sus arcos y flechas esperando la señal de su mentor.

—_T__utto bene, ragazzo_? —preguntaba un asesino a Leandro.

—_Meraviglioso_ —respondía Leandro tensando el arco y apuntaba a un guardia que estaba cerca de Ezio, pero aun así esperaba la señal.

—¡Hey! Yo te he visto de alguna parte —avisaba un guardia acercándose a Ezio y detrás del guardia, aparecían unos brutos sospechando del asesino.

Ezio daba otra señal y se preparaba el primer grupo a las armas y bajaba del tejado empezando a pelear contra los brutos. De la nada aparecían otros guardias y Ezio volvía a llamar al segundo grupo de asesinos quedando Leandro solo, esperando la señal de su mentor, el cual nunca llegaba. Los asesinos lograban vencer a los brutos y se marchaban a recargar sus armas y a prepararse nuevamente, aun así Leandro debía permanecer cerca por si lo llamaban a la acción, pero como había sucedido desde que había llegado, no lo llamaban al combate ni una sola vez.

Al lograr cumplir con la misión de recuperar un cofre, estaban todos en isla Tiberina platicando de lo bien que había salido la misión. Ezio estaba entre ellos platicando con Maquiavelo, pero notaba que uno de sus aprendices no parecía estar del todo contento con la pequeña victoria que habían logrado esa noche, así que se levantaba de donde estaba sentado y se acercaba a su joven aprendiz, quien parecía tratar de entretenerse en limpiar su hoja oculta, la cual no había necesidad por no haberla usado aquella noche.

—¿_ T__utto bene_? —preguntaba Ezio poniendo una mano en el hombro del muchacho.

—_M__eraviglioso_ —respondía de mala gana.

—Eres el único que no anda celebrando una victoria —decía divertido Ezio.

—Me alegro por la victoria, sin embargo me siento suprimido ante todo esto, nunca me ha dejado participar en alguna misión desde que llegué aquí —respondía Leandro molesto.

—Calma,_ ragazzo_ —le palmeaba el hombro sentándose a su lado —, como asesinos debemos saber actuar ante cualquier entorno, saber pelear y defender a quienes en verdad lo merecen, la experiencia no solo se gana actuando, se gana aprendiendo de los errores que uno u otro puede cometer, aún no estás listo para subir un rango, no hasta que entiendas lo básico.

—¡Pero si he perfeccionado lo básico y hasta he ascendido a mercenario en menos de un año! —se quejaba Leandro.

—Exacto y solo por eso es que aun te falta aprender realmente lo básico de ser un asesino —decía divertido Ezio —, no debes desesperar, Leandro, primero debes afinar tu puntería, aprender a escalar grandes alturas y practicar mas con la espada y la hoja oculta, por lo pronto te necesito para una misión y estés al pendiente de mis señales, los otros asesinos irán a otros países a otras misiones.

—Sí así lo desea, mi mentor —decía Leandro reverenciando.

Ezio suspiraba satisfecho y se levantaba del sillón estirando la mano frente al rostro de Leandro, al principio Leandro no entendía, hasta que reaccionaba y le daba su hoja para que la examinara más de cerca. Ezio sonreía al ver la hoja corta, la examinaba minuciosamente y volvía a sentarse junto a Leandro impresionado por la hoja corta que tenía entre sus manos, era de las hojas más antiguas que había y solo los mejores asesinos podían poseer tales hojas ocultas ya que, no solo habían sido fabricados en Japón con el mismo material con que una catana ninja se forjaba sin perder nunca su filo, sino también era porque eran hojas ocultas que no eran tan comunes en la actualidad.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que tienes aquí? —preguntaba Ezio.

—Era de mi padre, señor —respondía Leandro —, es lo único que me queda de él.

—Esta es de las más raras y apreciadas hojas ocultas —explicaba Ezio —, mi padre poseía una de ella, la cual ahora yo poseo —le mostraba su hoja oculta sin quitárselo del brazo —, será mejor que la conserves y la cuides muy bien, también debes demostrarme que eres merecedor de tan precioso objeto, _ragazzo_.

Ezio le entregaba su hoja oculta a Leandro y se levantaba del sillón por segunda ocasión, marchándose del gremio de asesinos. Leandro sonreía y gritaba a sus adentros, era la primera vez que Ezio le elogiaba algo, miraba frente a él viendo la chimenea suspirando, sus demás compañeros ya comenzaban a marcharse a realizar las grandes misiones que Ezio les había encargado por diferentes puntos del mundo. Leandro se colocaba sus armas nuevamente y se acercaba a una de las asesinas que había quedado un poco rezagada.

—Fabiola —la llamaba Leandro —, ¿Irás a Rumania?

—Así es, Leandro ¿Quieres un recuerdito de allá? —sonreía divertida Fabiola terminando de arreglar sus cosas.

—Algo así, necesito que me ayudes a encontrar información de... de una asesina que ha sido trasladada de Venecia para allá... mas menos... el mismo día en que yo arribé aquí.

—Con que una asesina ¿Eh? ¿A caso es tu novia? —preguntaba Fabiola poniendo las manos en su cintura y sonreía pícaramente poniendo a Leandro un poco nervioso.

—Claro que no —negaba Leandro un poco rojo de la cara —, es solo que... es una amiga de la infancia y... tú solo búscala, su madre me pidió información —mentía tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

—De acuerdo —accedía Fabiola y de un movimiento derribaba a Leandro, luego ella se colocaba encima de él —, pero necesitaré que pagues el favor.

—Debo... advertirte que no tengo experiencia en la cama —confesaba acalorado.

—Es un confesionario, Leandro —explicaba Fabiola —, quiero que me digas más acerca de ella.

Leandro se sentía más y más caliente, no dejaba de recordar aquellos momentos incómodos en donde él y Elena eran atrapados en posiciones similares o peores, aun así él suspiraba y le confesaba todo a Fabiola Fornari.

—De cuerdo, te ayudaré investigar acerca de ella... pero me pagarás —decía besándolo apasionadamente —no importa si no eres bueno en la cama, yo te ayudaré —agregaba divertida y volvían a besarse.

—¡Santo cielo! —gritaba Leandro abriendo los ojos de golpe.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntaba alarmada Fabiola mirando por todos lados.

—Lo que sucede es que olvidé que Ezio me necesitaba —decía levantándose velozmente un tanto sonrojado —. _Grazie_, Fabiola, te pagaré en cuanto sepa algo de ella —decía dándole un beso y se marchaba dejándola un poco desorientada.

Leandro salía del gremio viendo a su alrededor, había olvidado por completo que Ezio se había marchado y como los demás debían irse a alguna misión lejos de Roma y él se quedaba, tenía que estar en alerta por si lo necesitaba, así que corría usando la vista de águila para buscar huellas o verlo resaltado ante los demás.

* * *

><p>1( ) "Nada Es Verdad, Todo Está Permitido" de Tierbanre.<p>

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y GRACIAS MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TIERBANRE POR SER MI (Y HASTA AHORA ÚNICA) LECTORA O QUE AL MENOS DEJ****A ALGUN COMENTARIO QUEJA O SUGERENCIA ESPERO T EHAYA AGRADADO =) SALUDOS!**


	7. Las Misiones de Ezio pt 1

**Me tardé, perdonen, me demoré bastante en subir el capítulo y no tengo perdón, espero que el capítulo les guste y lo compence un poco.**

**Bueno, ahora quiero repetir que Assassin's Creed no me pertenece, ni ninguna de las secuelas, ultilizo los personajes con el propósito de entretener a los demás, aún asi para evitar problemas no les doy mucho uso a los personajes principales y espero ir de acuerdo a la "historia" sin más por el momento... Disfrútenla ;)**

* * *

><p>Leandro corría de tejado en tejado buscando de Ezio, estaba aterrado, así nunca más podría volver a ver a Elena, se ocultaba de los guardias y esquivaba a las personas cuando corría por las calles, aunque de vez en cuando tiraba un par de personas que cargaban unas cajas, empezando a correr más rápido al ser perseguido por ellos.<p>

—Debería dejar de meterme en tantos... —no terminaba de decirse al chocar con una mujer hermosa de ojos grises y cabellos largos y negros —. _Perdonami_, _signora_. Yo le ayudo con sus cosas.

—_Sei matto_? Ten más cuidado —reclamaba la mujer guapa —. _Attesa_! ¿Tú no eres el muchacho que entró a un burdel la otra vez?

—¿Quién... yo? —bufaba Leandro nervioso entregándole su canasta con fruta —Nunca he entrado a algún burdel.

Veía la posición del sol viendo que ya era tarde, se disculpaba y corría como una flecha preocupado por su mentor, en algún momento tal vez le necesitaba y no estaba para ayudarle, se daba de topes mentales repitiéndose una y otra vez lo torpe que se sentía. Nuevamente estaba en los tejados, ésta vez usando su vista de águila, miraba de un lado a otro buscando de su mentor, a lo lejos veía una persona que resaltaba ante los demás y sonreía aliviado que estuviese bien, sin guardia alguno que le molestara. Daba un salto de fe cayendo sobre un fardo de paja y una mano lo sacaba a la fuerza viendo a su mentor un poco serio.

—Llegué... —avisaba Leandro sonrojado por su tardanza.

—Es por eso que no te asiendo, aún hay muchas cosas que debemos cambiar contigo.

— _Perdonami_, ha sido culpa mía, no tengo excusas —se disculpaba agachando la cabeza.

Ezio comenzaba a reír divertido por la actitud de su aprendiz, se notaba el respeto que le tenía ese muchacho. Leandro parpadeaba un par de veces inseguro de lo que acababa de pasar para que su mentor riera de ésa manera. Ezio pedía que caminaran recorriendo los alrededores del coliseo.

—Tal vez no te parezca buena idea, pero ¿Qué te parece aprender realmente lo básico? —cuestionaba Ezio sonriendo.

—¿Empezar de cero? Creo que no me agrada del todo.

—Tienes habilidades extraordinaria que me gustaría que perfeccionaras —excusaba Ezio deteniéndose y girando para verlo mejor —. Tus habilidades con la espada, la ballesta, las cuchillas, con la hoja oculta y lo demás han sido extraordinarias, tienes un talento natural, sin embargo tengo entendido que posees otra habilidad que ocultas a todos tus hermanos ¿No es así?

—Bueno, mentor... no sé cómo decirle esto, pero no sé exactamente a lo que se refiere —trataba de desviar el tema.

—Ésta es tu primera misión... Dentro del coliseo he escondido tres flores como ésta —le mostraba un tulipán rosa —, encuéntralas y búscame en "La Rosa en Flor" —le pedía caminando hacia las termas dejando a su aprendiz solo.

Leandro estaba extrañado ¿Flores? Tanta preocupación por su mentor que solo iría a buscar flores? ¿Para qué demonios le mandaría buscar flores? Mientras caminaba hacia la entrada del coliseo pensaba en alguna excusa para que su mentor le hubiese enviado a buscar esas tres flores... ¡Flores!... No se le ocurría algo sensato, tenía duda y para terminar pronto y regresar con su mentor para aclarar las cosas utilizaba su vista de águila viendo un par de puntos donde había podido esconder los tulipanes rosas.

Se acercaba al punto más cercano viendo que estaba detrás de unas piedras, volvía a su vista normal quitando las piedras y sacaba la primera flor guardándola con cuidado para no romperla. Ahora la siguiente flor... No había demorado mucho, a decir verdad estaba sobrepuesta en unas cajas, encontraba otras dos flores cerca de unos borrachos que le ignoraban entretenidos con beber más. Suspiraba viendo que poseía cuatro tulipanes... ¿Cuatro? ¿Qué no se supone que eran tres? Volvía a su vista de águila viendo más puntos con más flores ocultas, suspiraba rendido y continuaba con la búsqueda de las flores.

Al terminar veía que era un gran ramo con tulipanes rosas y una nota de Ezio a su hermana, corría apresurado a reencontrarse con su mentor hacia el burdel pidiendo al cielo no encontrarse con aquella mujer que lo había reconocido al entrar al burdel. Llegando, veía alrededor y tocaba a la puerta. Al abrirse la puerta se veía a la misma hermosa mujer de la mañana.

—_B__uon pomeriggio, messere_ —saludaba la mujer y cambiaba su vista al ramo de flores que traía el joven y levantaba la vista enarcando una ceja como pidiendo una explicación.

—_B-buon po-po-pomeriggio_ —saludaba Leandro nervioso —Vengo a ver a... Ezio Auditore.

—¡Tú has de ser Leandro! —decía emocionada como si lo reconociera —. Pasa, Leandro. En un momento hago saber de tu llegada a los Auditore, mientras permíteme ofrecerte algún servicio...

—¡No! —respondía de inmediato —No, _grazie_, esperaré sentado, si no es molestia.

—No temas, Leandro —reía divertida la mujer —. Veo que no me reconoces... Soy Rosa ¿No me recuerdas?

Leandro abría los ojos como platos hasta un punto que se veían desorbitados dándole más gracia a la mujer. No la recordaba, hasta el momento no sabía de quién se trataba. Viéndola detenidamente se le hacía un tanto familiar, pero no sabía de dónde, parecía desesperarse un poco por su mala memoria en ese momento.

—Sí, me lo temía, esa vez no le hacías caso a ninguna chica que no fuese la chica que te acompañaba ¿Esmeralda?... ¿Luz?... ¿Cómo se llamaba? Tenía un nombre bonito haciéndole justicia a ella.

—¿Elena?

—¡Sí! ¡Elena! Vaya que soy torpe ¿Cómo han estado las cosas entre tú y ella?

—En realidad no la he visto desde hace un año más menos —confesaba Leandro cabizbajo.

—Tranquilo, _ragazo_, volverás a verla, se notaba que ella te apreciaba demasiado.

¿Apreciar? Eso no le había agradado a Leandro, él la quería más que como una hermana, ella se había convertido en lo más primordial que deseaba. Rosa le sonreía y permitía que subiera a la zona donde era la casa. Todo burdel tenía uno, donde la dueña y su familia podían estar tranquilos sin ruidos comprometedores o incómodos, eso lo había aprendido gracias a "La manzana de Adán". Rosa tocaba a la puerta recibiendo un "pase" departe de Claudia.

—Viene a verte un muchacho —indicaba Rosa empujando a Leandro al interior y cerrando la puerta.

Leandro volteaba hacia la puerta asustado, no quería quedarse a solas con Claudia, la hermana de su mentor, menos aún por lo que había pasado hace un par de días. Claudia dejaba a un lado unos papeles y se acercaba al muchacho viendo las flores que traía consigo.

—¡Vaya sorpresa! —decía con una sonrisa —Esta vez Ezio se ha lucido —decía tomando el ramo con cariño.

Leandro parpadeaba por segunda ocasión en el día... no entendía exactamente lo que estaba pasando, solo atinaba a afirmar y a sonreír quitándose la capucha en señal de respeto hacia la hermana de su mentor. Claudia tiraba unas flores ya marchitadas de un florero y colocaba dentro las nuevas flores vertiéndole un poco de agua.

—Espero que a mi madre le han feliz en su tumba. Por cierto, Leandro, te tengo noticias de Di Pirlo —agregaba contenta Claudia tendiéndole una carta a él —. Franca y tu abuelo te mandan ésta carta... debes leerla cuando estés tranquilo, creo que es un tanto personal.

—_¡Grazie! ¡Grazie! ¡Grazie!_ —gritaba emocionado Leandro cargando a Claudia de la emoción y dándole vueltas.

—¡Leandro! —lo regañaba Claudia.

—_Scussa_ —se disculpaba Leandro rojo de la cara, reverenciaba agradeciendo por última vez y se retiraba.

Leandro salía corriendo del burdel con una sonrisa en el rostro y escuchaba un susurro, enarcaba una ceja y viendo alrededor sin ver nada fuera de lo normal. Ignoraba el susurro y continuaba en la búsqueda de su mentor... otra vez. Sin embargo el susurro era más constante y activaba su vista de águila para descubrir de dónde provenía el llamado. Sentado entre tantas personas, se veía una persona resaltada entre muchas más, le extrañaba un poco y se acercaba desactivando su habilidad.

—¿Me llamaba? —preguntaba Leandro a quien estaba sentado.

—¿Qué dijo de las flores? —preguntaba Ezio apareciendo detrás de él.

—Está agradecida por las flores —respondía Leandro ignorando a quien estaba sentado en el banco.

—Tus habilidades son buenas —soltaba Ezio señalando al sentado —. Déjame presentarte a La Volpe, mejor conocido como "el Zorro".

—Mucho gusto, joven aprendiz —saludaba el hombre.

—Te tengo otra misión y tiene que ver con el gremio de ladrones —decía Ezio caminando a un lado de Leandro y del otro lado del muchacho estaba La Volpe —. Necesitas afinar tus habilidades con las escaladas y los saltos a los edificios, primero te mostraré un poco de cómo lo hago, después entre tú y el Zorro comenzarán una carrera hasta el panteón, el primero en llegar será recompensado.

—Eso no es justo, Ezio —se quejaba el Zorro —. Éste apenas tiene quince años... con mi experiencia no creo que sea una carrera justa para el chaval.

—Tengo veinte años, señor, creo tener la habilidad necesaria para sobre pasarle —se defendía el muchacho.

—No te confíes, amigo mío, Leandro aprende rápido.

—¿Éste es Leandro de quien tanto presumen tus demás aprendices? No parece la gran maravilla como lo fue Pedro —decía el Zorro —o Juan.

—Demostraré de lo que soy capaz de hacer —insistía Leandro.

—No podrás ganarme —sonreía divertido La Volpe desordenando el peinado del muchacho.

—De acuerdo, primero observa y cuando les indique comenzará la carrera —decía Ezio antes de que la discusión continuara y se agravara.

Ezio subía por una casa ágilmente, luego, en un momento en el que parecía que no alcanzaría la cornisa, se impulsaba con un pie y estiraba lo más que podía su brazo impulsándose también con el otro que se agarraba. Leandro abría los ojos al ver que había alcanzado la cornisa con una facilidad. La Volpe bufaba, claramente él sabía hacer ese tipo de cosas, sin embargo Leandro no, sería la primera vez que lo intentaría y al mismo tiempo lo practicaría, si quería ganar no tenía que tener ningún margen de error.

—Bien, empecemos de una vez con la carrera —pedía el Zorro confiadamente.

Leandro probar con esa nueva técnica le parecía interesante y a la vez provocaba que se sintiera nervioso y tenso, pero no iba a permitir que lo hicieran menos, no nuevamente. Ezio daba la señal y corría velozmente adelantándose a ambos, provocando que ambos competidores corrieran velozmente hacia su lugar de destino, probando por primera vez tal técnica Leandro y sorprendiéndose de su efectividad, veía como el Zorro iba un poco más adelante que él y comenzaba a caerle una lluvia de recuerdos.

Desde que era niño recordaba cómo los niños de su vecindario se burlaban por no tener los mismo recursos que los demás, también que lo persiguieran arrojándole de cosas, pero eso no le había impedido el que aprendiera a defenderse solo. Con el paso del tiempo había logrado aprender a esquivar los golpe, a contra atacarlos y a emprender una huida rápida. No era el mejor, a veces llegaban a alcanzarlo y terminaba herido, pero no se permitía el estar herido, no mientras tuviese que cuidar de su abuelo, quien era su tutor.

Recordaba las veces en que eran amenazados por los adolescentes cuando era uno de la misma edad, le perseguían y quitaban sus bienes excusándose con su abuelo diciendo que lo había perdido, sin embargo, con el pasar del tiempo había logrado tomar eso como una ventaja, podía correr más rápido y trepar paredes, bardas y escalar edificios corridamente, pero desde que había entrado a los asesinos era más ágil con ese, también había aprendido a defenderse, quitarle las armas a sus oponentes y usarlas en su contra.

Llegaba a su memoria un momento en donde siendo un principiante de asesino, iba a competir una carrera con los demás que estaban a su nivel, estiraban, calentaban y se preparaban para correr. El maestro que los estaba entrenando resultaba ser el padre de Elena, se las presentaba a los demás como una de las asesinas más rápidas de los que había en Venecia, ella siempre le reprochaba a su padre. Tenían que ir a por Elena, el que primero la atrapara recibiría una gran recompensa, a su alrededor, los demás, que curiosamente eran puros hombres, comenzaban a cuchichear diciendo que el premio era ella y las cosas que harían al ganarla haciendo enojar a Leandro.

La carrera había comenzado saliendo ella corriendo velozmente quedando atónitos los demás por su velocidad, también Leandro a pesar de que ya conocía cuan rápida era. Esquivaba fácilmente a las personas que iban caminando tranquilamente sin percatarse de ella, pasaba por debajo de aquellos que iban cargando cajas o hasta tablas para sus changarros armables. Al alcanzar Elena una cornisa de una casa, los cinco muchachos emprendían su carrera hacia ella. Varios de ellos empezaban animarse para sí a alcanzarla murmurando lo que harían con ella si resultaba ser el premio.

Tras recordar eso, Leandro aceleraba el paso alcanzando a La Volpe y ambos comenzaban a saltas de techo en techo por diferentes puntos donde supondrían que era más corto llegar al panteón. Leandro comenzaba a llevar una gran ventaja sobre La Volpe, pero éste no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Leandro recordaba lo último de la carrera de hace dos años, volvía a sentir que su cuerpo pedía más movimiento, sus piernas comenzaban a moverse más rápido, lo mismo sus brazos que se movían con ritmo y agilidad al agarrarse de las cornisas. Sentía la necesidad de alcanzar y proteger a Elena y sin que se lo fuesen a impedir.

—¡Cuidado! —escuchaba gritar a La Volpe sacándolo de sus pensamientos viendo que se dirigía a un edificio más lejos de lo que podía saltar Leandro.

Leandro corría más rápido asustando a La Volpe hasta ver que Leandro al llegar a la orilla saltaba bastante alto, haciendo que se detuviera para ver el acto del joven aprendiz, mientras su respiración estaba acelerada por la carrera. Leandro reaccionaba estando en el aire, era una mala idea haber saltado, veía cerca la cornisa y estiraba las manos tratando de agarrarla, pero había calculado mal y chocaba directamente con la cornisa quedando aturdido y cayendo encima de un grupo de personas que iban caminando de paso.

—¡Leandro...! —escuchaba una voz que comenzaba a volverse más y más lejana conforme perdía la conciencia reconociendo un poco la voz.

ERROR...

SALIENDO DE LA SESIÓN DEL ANIMUS...

ERROR...

PUEDE HABER EFECTOS SECUNDARIOS AL SALIR DE LA SESIÓN DE MANERA RÁPIDA...

ERROR...

* * *

><p><strong>Quiero dar las gracias a Tiernbanre (espero haberlo escrito bien jeje) porque ha sido la primera en leerlo desde que lo subí, a animarme a escribir un fanfiction, sobre todo de este gran videojuego y que se haya "asociado" a mi para de vez en cuando cruzar nuestros fanfictions.<strong>

**También agradesco a quienes lo han leíd****o, espero que sigan leyendo y me comenten por si gustan algún cambio o algo así por el estilo. GRACIAS.**

**CIAO CIAO**


	8. Reencuentros del Pasado

**Heme aquí subiendo otro capítulo, espero que les agrade mucho, no suelo responder reviews, jeje lo lamento, pero sí quiero agradecer a **DGRAYLIGER, Tierbanre, kevxAC720**, la verdad me da gusto que les haya gustado mis historia =) y sip **DGRAYLIER**, mi punto era que pareciera como el videojuego para sentir que uno está jugando... aunque no lo logre del todo jeje el próximo capítulo hará más honor a ello y se las dedicaré a los tres ;)  
><strong>

**Por cierto: Assassin's Creed o alguna de sus secuelas no me pertenece (como bien he mencionado anteriomente), pero para evitarnos problemas no uso mucho a los personajes principales (lo lamento para los fanáticos), pero sí uso mas menos los principios y trato de ir de acuerdo a la historia, espero que la disfruten mucho.  
><strong>

**ADVERTENCIAS: Uso de lenguaje vulgar... y quizá en un par de capítulos más adelante haya escenas inapropiadas (claro, para eso está en "rate: T" jeje) que puede no ser apropiadas para menores de edad. Ésta historia está hecha no más que para fines lucrativos y para entretener.  
><strong>

**Ahora si no me olvidé de algo más y quedando advertidos... prosigamos...**

* * *

><p>ERROR...<p>

TRATANDO DE SALIR DE LA SESIÓN DEL ANIMUS...

ERROR...

NO SALGA DE LA SESIÓN...

DISMINUIR EFECTOS SECUNDARIOS...

SALIR DE LA SESIÓN...

ERROR...

NO SALGA DE LA SESIÓN...

ER...

Todo se veía completamente en negro, no sentía ninguna parte de su cuerpo, no parecía estar consciente de las cosas que estaban ocurriendo a su alrededor, ni el hecho de que el animus acababa de ser desconectado a la fuerza. No estaba consciente hasta que comenzaba a escuchar ecos de voces discutir, sin reconocer al principio los dueños de las voces.

—¡Puta madre, zorra inútil! —se escuchaba el eco de una voz masculina.

—¡Cierra la boca, hijo de puta! ¡No me hables de ésa manera! —se escuchaba el eco de otra voz, pero femenina.

—¡No vuelvas a meter mano en la máquina, es muy delicada y pudiste haber jodido a Diego!

—¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¡Entré en pánico!

—¡Cállense y saquen a Diego de ahí! —decía una tercera voz produciendo eco a lo igual que las otras voces.

—¡Diego...! —se escuchaba lejanamente —¡Maldita sea, Diego!

— ¡Sácalo ya! —ordenaba una voz de mujer escuchándose como un disco rayado.

—¡Eso intento! —respondía otra voz que igual se escuchaba a lo lejos y con eco —¡Y cálmate, mujer, no sabemos si su cerebro quedará puré por la forma en que has desactivado todo!

—¡De acuerdo, pero apresúrate! —pedía la primera voz.

—¡Diego! —se escuchaba un grito a lo lejos —¡Diego, vamos despierta!

—¡Ya estamos listos! —anunciaba una cuarta voz.

—Aún no se recupera —decía Alexandra desesperadamente.

Diego abría torpemente los ojos viendo primero a Marcos, luego miraba el desorden que había a su alrededor, era increíble ver que todo estaba acomodado y ordenado, antes de entrar al animus, pero al despertar, veía casi todo vacío y algunos papeles y ropas tiradas, todos se veían desesperados por marcharse de ahí. Alexandra salía con unas maletas pertenecientes a ella.

—¡Diego, maldita sea! —se acercaba Marcos dándole un vaso con agua.

—Me quedo a cuidar de él —se ofrecía Alexandra.

—¡No hay tiempo, métete a la puta camioneta! —gritaba Marcos enojado —¡Veré que por lo menos pueda llegar a la camioneta, chingado! ¡Pide a Hiromu y a Humberto llevarse el animus y todo archivo alguno!

—¿Qué?¿Qué... sucede? —preguntaba Diego un poco mareado y atontado.

—Templarios, Diego —respondía Alex asustada.

—¡Maldita sea, mujer! —se acercaba Marcos entregándole una caja a ella —Acaba de despertar ¿Y ya quieres ponerlo en un peor estado? ¿Qué no puedes callarte?

—¡Hey! —llegaba Hiromu —Llévate a Diego, él es conocido por varios de aquí, así que no debe ser visto por nadie.

—Pero... ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntaba Diego aun extrañado con lo que sucedía alrededor y un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

—Bájate del animus y ayuda a meterlo en una camioneta, luego te explico —lo regañaba Marcos desinstalando todo del animus.

Humberto y Hiromu entraban por más cosas, pero veían que Diego y Marcos cargaban el animus, sin embargo Diego parecía marearse estando por caerse con el animus 2.0 encima y corrían a auxiliarlo. Hiromu empezaba a revisarlo, mientras Humberto y Marcos se marchaban con el animus. Diego empezaba a tener miedo, no quería que el efecto sangrado le pasara a él, miraba por todas partes como un recién nacido viendo por primera vez el mundo, respiraba agitadamente por el miedo que tenía sintiendo su corazón latir con fervor.

—Diego, dime ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntaba Hiromu preocupado y revisando sus reflejos.

—No quiero que me pase lo que a Joanna —pedía temeroso y temblando un poco.

—Iremos a Londres, así que no te preocupes —llegaba Humberto ayudando a que caminara pasándose un brazo sobre sus hombros y rodeándolo con su brazo a la cintura de Diego.

Diego sentía un liguero dolor de cabeza al salir de la casa en donde estaban escondidos, miraba por un lado viendo un tenue resplandor de alguien escalar lo que ahora era una casa vieja de aquél burdel antiguo. Era de noche, así que era visible ese resplandor y se detenía viendo que se trataba de su antepasado, Leandro, quien subía por un costado y desaparecía entrando por la ventana atrancada con tablas y demás.

—Diego —lo sacudía Hiromu preocupado por la extraña mirada que tenía Diego en ese momento sin soltarlo.

—Perdona, solo quería despedirme de mi Venecia —respondía Diego automáticamente y entraba a la parte de atrás de una camioneta negra blindada, ya estaba preparada para que al menos Diego pudiese descansar del animus.

Se escuchaba el motor arrancando y que avanzaban velozmente. Diego trataba de acomodarse como pudiese y descansaba en los brazos de Morfeo. Veía extrañas imágenes que pasaban velozmente, donde era estaba cuando era pequeño, rápidamente cambiaba a otra donde estaba corriendo de tejado en tejado como si huyera de algo, otra donde él estaba entrenando como asesino, era raro, ya que él había entrenado desde muy pequeño, inmediatamente cambiaba a otra donde aprendía a usar la ballesta, hasta que finalmente se veía a sí mismo con Elena, era imposible si se supone que ella estaba ya muerta desde hace siglos, pero se daba cuenta que no eran recuerdos de él, sino de su antepasado Leandro. Más tarde sentía un poco de frío y se tapaba hasta la cabeza, reaccionaba un poco después al no sentir el rugido del motor, escuchaba que estaban por abrir la cajuela y se tapaba completamente.

—Diego —se escuchaba susurrar a alguien — Diego, despierta, hemos llegado.

Diego se destapaba lentamente y veía que se trataba de Alexandra, sentía frio y no quería moverse de donde estaba ya que se encontraba muy tibio. Detrás de Alexandra veía una pared, por lo que notaba había dormido demasiado que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que ya hasta habían estacionado la camioneta ¿Por cuánto tiempo habrá dormido? Se veía oscuro, por tanto pensaba en que tan solo había pasado un par de horas y que habían llegado a un refugio mientras, para avanzar en la noche hacia Londres.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntaba una voz de un hombre, diferente a la de Marcos, Hiromu o Humberto.

—Sí, es solo que salir rápido le afectó un poco —decía Alex preocupada.

—¿De verdad? —se asomaba un hombre rondando cerca de los cincuenta años —Con que eres el famoso Diego ¡Venga ya! Les hemos preparado una cena exquisita.

—En un momento iremos, Francis —agradecía Alex —. Vamos, Leandro, ya has dormido bastante.

—¿Bastante? Pero si aún es de noche —exclamaba él saliendo de la cajuela y Alex la cerraba.

—Creo que el animus te ha empezado a afectar un poco —decía preocupada Alex.

—¿Por qué lo dices? ¿A caso he dormido dos días? —bromeaba Diego divertido.

Alexandra lo guiaba hasta una puerta y ambos entraban a una pequeña cocina, donde se veía que ya habían hecho de comer y recogido un poco estando cálida. Se escuchaban murmullos y demás, inclusive hasta risas de muchas personas en otra parte de la casa. Alexandra se detenía y volteaba a verlo no muy convencida de lo que estaba por decirle.

—Diego... has... dormido durante todo el viaje —confesaba ella —... ya nos encontramos en Londres.

—... —parecía asimilar las cosas hasta que —¡¿Qué? —gritaba alarmado Diego —¡No... no puede ser! ¿Me volveré loco? ¡Oh no, ya empecé! ¡No quiero volver a entrar a esa maldita máquina del infierno!

—¡Diego, cálmate, por favor! —trataba de tranquilizarlo Alex.

Los demás escuchaban los gritos de Diego y comenzaban a asomarse a la cocina. Marcos estaba ceñudo todavía e ignoraba todo lo demás, parecía que aun tenía remordimiento con Alexandra.

—¿Cómo quieres que me calme si estoy empezando a tener efectos negativos de esa máquina infernal? —continuaba Diego nervioso y volteaba a ver a un lado viendo a la mismísima imagen de Elena a un lado de Francis y empezaba a gritar —¡No! ¡Ayúdenme! —pedía Diego alarmando a todos a su alrededor que corrían a ayudarle —¡Es ella, es ella!

—¡Diego, por favor! —pedía Alex desesperada.

—Sofía, es hora —pedía Francis marchándose con la muchacha que era igual a Elena.

—¿Qué está pasando, Francis? —preguntaba Sofía un poco temerosa mientras ella y el hombre caminaban a una habitación escondida tras un muro falso.

—Son de la hermandad de Venecia —respondía el hombre tranquilamente preparando todo para conectar a la chica en el animus —¿Estás lista o prefieres esperar?

Sofía escuchaba nerviosa cómo el otro muchacho forcejeaba, mientras los demás trataban de tranquilizarlo. El hombre veía la expresión preocupada de ella y dejaba el animus en suspensión para una sesión más tarde. A la hora de dormir, Sofía estaba nerviosa y se removía en su cama, Hiromu había decidido que los dos asesinos quienes tenían sesiones del animus, estuviesen alejados sin verse si quiera, no podían permitirse que uno de ellos "asustara" al otro, tal y como le estaba pasando a Sofía en ese momento, sentían ambos que estuviesen en una especie de "aislamiento", veía su reloj siendo la 1:30 A.M. El sueño no llegaba y sentía nervios por el animus, sobre todo al ver a aquél muchacho comportarse de esa manera, se reincorporaba viendo a su alrededor, estaba sola, sentía cierto enojo por parte de ese muchacho al cual le gritaban Diego siendo así que sabía su nombre, tenía que hacer sus berrinches para mantenerla aislada... aislada nuevamente para ella.

Diego vomitaba sobre la taza del baño a puerta cerrada, todo había pasado tan rápidamente, de un día para otro estaba despierto en Londres junto con la alucinación de haber visto a Elena, o eso es lo que él creía haber visto, también había visto un reflejo de Leandro. Se levantaba mirándose al espejo, estaba pálido, sus ojos azules no reflejaban ese brillo que antes tenía, respiraba agitadamente, se lavaba la boca y la cara. Luego salía del baño viendo la casa completamente callada, caminaba con cuidado de no hacer ruido ni despertar a nadie. En la sala veía a casi todos dormir en sacos de dormir, pasaba de largo hacia un pasillo, pero se detenía al escuchar que una puerta se abría, por fortuna estaba todo oscuro, así que no veía quién era, la silueta era un tanto más baja que él, se acercaba un poco más viendo la silueta asustarse.

Diego sacaba una pequeña lamparita y aluzaba a la silueta viendo nuevamente a la alucinación de Elena, estaba por gritar nuevamente hasta que ella lo aprisionaba contra la pared y le tapaba la boca. Era rápida, no había perdido velocidad la chica, aunque viéndola más de cerca, parecía una Elena un tanto más grande, y los ojos no eran tan verdes como la Elena del pasado, sino eran más color verde-azulado. Ella volteaba a ver hacia la sala temerosa y entraban ambos a una habitación encendiendo la luz y cerrando la puerta con seguro.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntaba él destapándose la boca.

—Sofía —respondía ella con un tono suave y melodioso para él —. Tú has de ser Diego, el veneciano que se está volviendo loco.

—¿Yo? ¿Loco? —preguntaba Diego y bufaba tratando de disimular su vergüenza —¿Qué... es lo que te han dicho los demás de mí?

—A decir verdad saqué mis conclusiones por tu comportamiento hace unas horas —decía Sofía cruzándose de brazos.

—Bueno... creíste mal... digo ¿Yo volverme loco? —chasqueaba la lengua y veía el gran parecido que tenía Sofía a Elena —¿Quién dijiste que eras?

—Veo que ya te afectó la memoria, me llamo Sofía Wickham, de la hermandad de Londres —respondía ella ayudándolo a que se sentara en la cama —. Te traeré algo...

—¡Elena! —gritaba Diego haciendo que ella se quedara un tanto paralizada reafirmando sus sospechas, ella es la descendiente de Elena, la chica asesina.

—¿Cómo?

—Tu antepasado fue Elena Di Pirlo ¿No es así?

—Sí... yo soy quien usa el animus.

—Mi antepasado fue Leandro Dominici.

Diego quedaba un poco anonado y se levantaba de la cama acercándose a ella, la miraba de arriba abajo examinándola, ambos usaban una pijama larga, pero de diferentes diseños y colores, él se acercaba a tocarle el busto a ella, recibiendo una fuerte cachetada quedando marcada una mano en la mejilla de él.

—Sí... igual a Elena —agregaba Diego sobándose la mejilla.

—Pero Leandro era todo un caballero —decía ella enojada.

—Olvídate de él, ya está muerto —decía tranquilamente Diego y volviendo a sentarse en la cama —. Perdona por mi comportamiento de hace unas horas... he estado muy confundido y me da miedo terminar suicidándome.

—Diego... si no aguantas las sesiones debes informarles a tus compañeros, para eso están ellos —decía Sofía más relajada y se acercaba al verlo preocupado.

—No... no es eso, o bueno, la verdad he tenido un par de sesiones y lo único que he tenido es demasiado sueño, dormí todo el viaje hasta acá —decía Diego levantándose de la cama y caminando por el cuarto —. Además... necesito que me prometas que no le dirás esto a ninguno de ellos.

—¿Por qué a mí? —preguntaba extrañada Sofía.

—Porque ambos compartimos el pasado y estamos unidos... al menos por el animus... y porque quiero prevenirte y espero no te pase lo mismo —respondía Diego un poco desesperado.

—De acuerdo —aceptaba Elena extrañada con el comportamiento de él —, no les diré nada.

—Antes de venir... vi a Leandro escalar lo que antes fue el burdel donde nos conocimos —soltaba Diego mirándola a los ojos, pero al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho cerraba los ojos sacudiendo la cabeza y se corregía —, digo, digo, me refiero a donde se conocieron nuestros antepasados, en "La manzana de Adán", vi una... especie de resplandor donde iba Leandro subiendo a la habitación que antes era de Elena.

Sofía se quedaba callada, parecía que no le creía a Diego, él suspiraba sentándose en la cama, sabía que ella no iba a creerle y que se estaba volviendo loco, se tallaba la cara con las manos hasta que sentía que la cama se hundía a un lado de él, volteaba a ver viendo a Sofía mirar hacia adelante pensativa, pero de vez en cuando volteaba a verlo como si quisiera decirle algo, pero no sabía que decir.

—Lo sé, me he vuelto loco y por eso nos han puesto en aislamiento —decía Diego ofendido.

—Eso no ha funcionado bien, estamos hablando entre nosotros a pesar que no deberíamos —decía finalmente Sofía —. Diego... no creo que te estés volviendo loco, simplemente tal vez fueron los efectos que tuviste al salir del animus —explicaba ella —, escuché que los templarios estaban por ir tras ustedes y tuvieron que sacarte a la fuerza de ahí, además me explicaron que puede pasar teniendo un efecto retardado hasta quedar... normal, así como lo estás ahora.

—¿Eso crees? —preguntaba Diego un tanto intimidado.

—No lo creo, lo sé... me ha pasado una vez, me espanté pero estoy bien —volteaba a verlo Sofía y sonreía —. Ten calma, Diego, no dejarán que nos pase nada malo.

Sofía agarraba de la mano a Diego para reconfortarlo y él sentía sonrojarse, volteaba a verla desviando su mirada hacia el busto de ella, realmente estaba bien formado y era igual a la sexy asesina Elena. Sofía le daba otra cachetada, pero más suave al notar que él le veía el busto, sin embargo él se acercaba a besarla y la abrazaba por la cintura, siendo correspondido por ella y la recostaba lentamente acariciando el abdomen de la chica quedando él encima de ella. Empezaban a rosar sus cuerpos sintiéndose agitados poco a poco, él besaba el cuello de Sofía robándole suspiros, él bajaba su mano del abdomen al vientre de ella, hasta que se escuchaba una pequeña alarma de sus relojes y se separaban agitados y sin levantarse Diego aun, estando encima de ella todavía.

—Tengo sesión a las nueve —decía Sofía a Diego.

Ninguno de los dos decía nada, ni se inmutaba, sus respiraciones se normalizaban y Diego parecía perdido hasta que Sofía reía un poco llamando la atención de Diego, viéndola un poco extrañado.

—Eres... más atrevido que Leandro —decía Sofía.

—Y tú más sexy que Elena —decía pícaramente besándola en el cuello nuevamente.

—Diego, debemos parar o se darán cuenta, te digo que mi sesión es a las nueve y si despiertan y no nos encuentran en cama nos irá mal —suplicaba Sofía.

—De acuerdo... prometamos comportarnos para que nos presenten formalmente —decía Diego son una sonrisa —y así podríamos dormir juntos.

—Tal vez —decía Sofía haciéndolo a un lado y lo empujaba hasta la puerta —. Ahora buenas noches, _cavaliere_ —decía guiñándole un ojo y lo sacaba de su habitación de un empujón y la cerraba de inmediato.

Diego suspiraba y sonreía, luego veía su reloj, 2:10, suspiraba nuevamente y entraba a su habitación. A la mañana siguiente salía viendo a todos en el comedor reunidos, listos para el desayuno.

—¡Diego! —saludaban todos y lo invitaban a sentarse —¿Cómo has amanecido? —preguntaba Alexandra sentándolo a su lado.

—Bien... de hecho me puse a pensar que solo fue una exageración de mi parte ponerme de ese modo —decía Diego sorprendiendo a sus hermanos asesinos.

Humberto empezaba a servir el desayuno junto con otro muchacho de su misma edad y Francis, pero se escuchaba una alarma de su computador y se iba a revisarlo dejando a Francis y al muchacho que terminaran de servir. Sofía llegaba a sentarse en la mesa y tanto ella como Diego se volteaban a ver extrañados, claro, tenían que fingir que no se habían conocido la noche anterior. Alexandra miraba seria a Sofía y distraía a Diego para que volteara a verla.

—Diego... ¿Cómo has dormido? Me refiero... a que si no has tenido algún sueño o algo por el estilo —preguntaba Alexandra.

—Ehm... no, no, la verdad he dormido muy bien —respondía Diego y volteaba a ver a Sofía —Perdona, pero... ¿Nos conocemos?

—Oh, bueno —reía ella —, me llamo Sofía Wickham, soy de aquí, Londres.

—Diego Ferrante —estiraba la mano él estrechándola con Sofía —, yo soy de Italia, más precisos de Venecia.

—¡Venecia! Una bellísima ciudad —decía otro muchacho que aun no lo presentaban, era el muchacho de la misma edad que Humberto —, por cierto Diego, ahora que recuerdo ni me he presentado, yo me llamo Azhar, yo vengo de Arabia Saudita.

—¡Vaya! Esa no se queda atrás —decía Diego empezando a probar bocado del desayuno.

—Les tengo buenas y malas noticias —llegaba Humberto con una hoja en mano —, la buena es que podemos volver a Venecia, los asesinos que se quedaron en cubierto, han dado una pista falsa, tardarán un de año en descubrir que regresamos... si todo sale bien.

—¿Y la mala noticia? —preguntaba Azhar.

—La mala noticia es que no podremos regresar a nuestro refugio, sino encontrar otro —respondía Humberto apenado.

—¿Por qué no se quedan? —preguntaba Sofía volteando a ver a Diego y él le devolvía la mirada.

—Me temo que no, debemos regresar a Venecia, ahí la memoria de Diego es más fuerte con su antepasado Leandro Dominici —respondía Alexandra de inmediato.

—¿Dominici? —preguntaba Sofía inocentemente —¿Tu antepasado es Leandro Dominici de Venecia? ¡Qué maravilla! Entonces has de conocer mi antepasado, Elena Di Pirlo, también es Veneciana.

—¿Elena es tu antepasado? —preguntaba Diego igualmente inocente —Sí que esto es una maravilla. Deberíamos intercambiar información más a menudo —decía pícaramente.

—Sí, sí, como sea —decía molesta Alexandra —, aún debemos concentrarnos en nuestro objetivo así que a desayunar porque puedes quedarte a dormir durante el viaje de regreso.

—¿Tan rápido? —se quejaba Diego —Pero si acabo de conocer a un antepasado que tuvo relación conmigo... con mi antepasado... ¿Y si vienen con nosotros?

—¡No! —gritaba Alexandra levantándose —Diego, desayuna ¡Ahora!

Diego empezaba a murmurar groserías en su idioma, Sofía lo veía divertida, mientras Alex le lanzaba unas miradas un poco molestas. Francis pedía a Sofía prepararse para la sesión. Manuel no se encontraba por ninguna parte, claramente se notaba que estaba cabreado con Alexandra, al llegar al cuarto escondido veía a Marcos teclear su ordenador y al alzar la vista fruncía el ceño notoriamente, provocando que Alexandra se retirara del lugar haciendo sentir más cómodo a Diego, a la vez que también lo hacía sentir Sofía. Sofía se sentaba su animus respectivo, sin embargo, parecía ser que iban a empezar, ya que Alejandra había desconectado de golpe el animus y Marcos revisaba archivo por archivo si todo estaba en orden.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya agradado.<strong>

**CIAO CIAO!  
><strong>


	9. Animus 30

**¡Hola! Lamento muchísimo la demora, pero no podía entrar a mi cuenta... pero como verán ¡Lo logré! y he aquí un capítulo más de ésta historia =) muchas gracias a DGRAYLIGER y Tierbanre por sus reviews tan motivadores ;) y aquí les dejo un capítulo dedicado a ustedes que ojalá les gusté muchísimo, también se lo dedico a KevxAC720,**** que sí leo tus historias, pero siempre olvido dejar un comentario hehe perdoname... también a quienes lean ésta historia, me gustaría invitarlos a que me dejen un reviews con un saludo o algo que me motive a continuar con la historia.  
><strong>

**Bien, antes de comenzar les digo y vuelvo a repetir que Assassin's Creed, sus secuelas ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo uso la historia con el fin de entretener y promover un poco de lectura ¿No?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A Sofía le conectaban un par de cables en las sienes, lista para su sesión y cerraba los ojos. Diego la miraba nervioso, con solo un par de cables hasta se te podía chamuscar el cerebro, veía a Marcos y al otro hombre concentrados y se acercaba a Francis.<p>

—¿Alguna vez... ha presentado Sofía algún efecto secundario?

—Por supuesto que sí —decía Francis un poco emocionado y sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla —, ha adquirido varias habilidades de asesino, como escalar perfectamente muros, varios formas de combate y defensa... la verdad me impresiona.

—¿Algún efecto negativo?

—Hasta ahora de repente ha visto un par de destellos creyendo que se trataban de personas, pero de ahí nada.

—¿No ha tenido el problema de dormir demasiado?

—Deja de interrógalo, Diego, necesito que te prepares porque entraras al animus para saber si está todo en orden con la máquina y tu cerebro —pedía Marcos acercándose a la máquina y sacando varias herramientas.

—Tranquilo, esos efectos son porque estas reviviendo el recuerdo de tu ancestro en tan poco tiempo, es natural que te sientas cansado —decía Francis viendo divertido a Marcos.

—De acuerdo —suspiraba Diego separándose de Francis.

Mientras Francis y Marcos continuaban con sus cosas, Diego caminaba un poco hasta llegar a una de las computadoras que estaba desocupada. Entraba a su cuenta viendo que solo había charlatanerías de sus compañeros, luego veía aburrido las precauciones de Alexandra y sus preocupaciones, le extrañaba tanto que en tan poco tiempo de conocerla se portara de esa manera, no era exactamente como si estuviese enamorada de él, porque había pasado muy poco tiempo de conocerse y ya parecía obsesionada con él, cosa que le extrañaba mucho. Volteaba a ver a Francis, a Marcos y a la puerta vigilando que nadie se acercara.

Entraba a la cuenta de Alexandra... Contraseña... necesitaba saber la contraseña de Alexandra, era la única con contraseña. Comenzaba a teclear sin resultado alguno, volvía a vigilar a su alrededor y usaba una nueva habilidad adquirida por Leandro, su antepasado, se sorprendía de ver en resaltadas solo 4 letras, las tecleaba en diferente orden encontrando la contraseña y finalmente entraba a su cuenta.

—_Basura... basura... más basura..._ —decía pensativo viendo los archivos —_realmente no me puedo imaginar lo loca que está por m... ¿Pero qué...?_

Encontraba un archivo con su nombre en él, al abrirlo comenzaban a abrirse cientos y cientos de archivos, sus sesiones, sus estado de salud, todo estaba contenido en esa carpeta, pero una carta le llamaba la atención, estaba siendo redactada, era para un tal... W.V. ¿W.V.?... No conocía a alguien que tuviese esas iniciales, tal vez otros asesinos, leía que le daba un informe detallado de sus sesiones, así como el hecho de continuar con sus informes.

—¿Pero qué...?

—¿Sucede algo, Diego? —preguntaba Marcos asomándose detrás de la máquina.

—No, no, es solo que me extrañan sus conversaciones —mentía Diego encontrando una memoria y copiando todo el archivo.

—Sí, los asesinos que residen en Alemania son la onda —decía Marcos limpiándose un poco.

—Vamos... vamos... —suplicaba susurrando Diego nervioso de ver a Marcos levantado —¿Qué tal la máquina? —preguntaba para distraerlo un poco.

—Lo bueno es que no recibió algún daño grave —decía Marcos acercándose a su escritorio —, al menos no materialmente, ahora solo debo terminar de revisar algunos archivos...

Se escuchaba un sonidito del ordenador de Diego, los datos ya habían sido transferidos con éxito y guardaba la memoria en su bolsillo, borraba el archivo de Alejandra permanentemente y luego cerraba sesión de la cuenta abriendo la suya para no levantar sospechas. ENTRANDO VIDEO-LLAMADA leía en un recuadro grande que le aparecía impresionándolo un poco tratando de ver de quién se trataba, usualmente nadie le llamaba y menos por video-chat, apachurraba la opción de Aceptar curioso de quién podría tratarse.

—¡Ya era hora! Estamos revisando tus informes viendo que los registros están en perfecto orden, aunque la última transmisión de datos esté rota y marca como error después de que el asesino se pegó como "calcomanía al suelo" —reía un hombre viendo varias hojas sin ver a Diego —. Necesito que mantengas los datos ocultos salvo a Marcos, tanto tú como él están a cargos de Diego, no me queda claro la llegada de Alexandra, mantendremos vigilancia a ella, aunque de todos modos te mandé los datos. Mientras con Diego necesito que sea revisado, esa manera de salir del animus lo ha de haber dejado más estúpido...

—¡Oye! —reclamaba Diego sorprendiendo al otro hombre.

—Pero si eres tú, Diego —decía sorprendido en hombre —¿Dónde está Humberto? Creí que ésta era su... oh, ya vi, entonces fue mi error —comenzaba a reír sonrojado de su error.

—¡Manuel! —aparecía de repente Humberto detrás de Diego asustándolo —¿Está todo en orden?

—¡Imbésil! Casi me matas de un susto...

—Sí, creo que envié los resultados a la cuenta de Diego... —respondía el otro ignorando a Diego —no importa, solo debo pedirles que... ¿Está por ahí Alexandra?

—No, desde que pasó eso... Marcos le tiene prohibido estar cerca del animus.

—Bien, entonces pide a Hiromu que revise a Diego y necesito que mantengas esto entre los tres... cuatro, si Diego logra entender las cosas. La llegada inesperada de Alexandra ha despertado sospechas de la sede de aquí, Montreal, pero no se preocupen, manténganme informado ante toda cosa y quédense un momento en Londres, aun no sabemos si es seguro volver a Venecia. Me retiro, ando un poco ocupado.

Antes de que Diego o Humberto dijesen algo, el otro hombre cerraba sesión.

—¿Crees que Diego tenga tiempo de un chequeo antes de probar el animus? —preguntaba Humberto a Marcos.

—Vale... sirve que modifico un poco a éste bebé —aceptaba Marcos volviendo a agacharse a la máquina.

—¿Cómo va Sofía? —preguntaba Diego a Francis.

—Hasta ahora todo bien, no te preocupes, Leandro —sonreía Francis tranquilizándolo.

Tras un par de horas de chequeo, Hiromu hacía que respondiera varias preguntas escritas, luego revisaba sus reacciones notando que hasta ahora todo iba bien, tenía la suerte de que no hubiesen ocurrido daños al cerebro u algún otro órgano vital.

—Bien, ahora unas preguntas —decía sacando un bolígrafo —¿Tienes sueños recurrentes con lo vivido en el animus?

—Hasta ahora... solo he tenido unos recuerdos vagos de la infancia de Diego —respondía Diego mientras Hiromu anotaba en una libreta lo que él decía.

—¿Has sufrido alucinaciones?

—Depende de la alucinación... ¿Alguien más sabrá esto?

—Tranquilo, Diego, que para eso estamos nosotros.

—Bueno... antes de venir creí haber visto una silueta brillante... era de un muchacho que corría por unas calles hasta escalar y entrar a un edificio abandonado.

—Sí... está bien... ¿Dolores de cabeza frecuentes?

—Pero, espera... ¿Es malo ver esas cosas?

—No del todo

—¿Cómo que no del todo? ¿A caso realmente me estoy volviendo loco?

—Parece ser que es normal, Diego, a muchos les ha pasado lo mismo, no debes preocuparte. Entonces... ¿Dolores de cabeza frecuente o algo parecido?

—Frecuentes no, pero por si no lo notarse antes, he sentido mucho cansancio. Dice Francis que es normal.

—Bueno, yo sentiría lo mismo si tuviese que revivir la vida de mi ancestro en menos de un mes —decía levantándose y revisando las reacciones nuevamente —. Estás tenso, deberías relajarte un poco. Podrías salir, al fin y al cabo nadie te conoce por aquí.

—Por cierto... ¿Qué sabes de Alexandra?

—Bueno... creo que eso luego te lo digo... no queremos levantar sospechas ni falsos testimonios.

—De acuerdo... ¿Puedo cambiarme ya?

—Adelante, ya hemos terminado por ahora.

Diego terminaba de cambiarse y entraba a la sala de sesiones viendo a Sofía aun en el animus, parecía dormida, aunque de vez en cuando hacía ligeros gestos y movimientos sin alertar a Francis, Azhar, Marcos y Humberto, quienes continuaban con sus labores. Diego se acercaba un tanto preocupado llamando la atención de Azhar, quien se acercaba apoyando un brazo en el hombro de él.

—Lo sé... es entrar en un sueño —decía Azhar con una sonrisa.

—Aún no entiendo... Si "dormimos" dentro de ésa cosa... ¿Cómo es que saliendo nos sentimos cansados? —preguntaba Diego.

—Hasta pareces más tonto —se acercaba Marcos alejando a ambos de Sofía —¿Seguro que Hiromu te revisó bien? Ustedes no duermen realmente, sino que están reviviendo a sus antepasados como si fuesen ustedes mismos, como vivir una segunda vida.

—Mejor no lo pude haber dicho —soltaba Humberto escuchando toda la conversación —. Estoy listo, Marcos.

—De acuerdo, viejo —decía Marcos sentando a Diego en la otra máquina que se veía más delgada —, sé que no te gustará, pero he hecho unas modificaciones.

—Antes de entrar... revisa bien tus cosas, Humberto, un hacker o cualquiera puede entrar a tu cuenta ¡Hasta yo lo hice! —advertía Diego a Humberto.

—Ya, ya, eso yo lo arreglo, ahora necesitamos probar la nueva máquina —insistía Marcos.

—¿Probar? Pero que no...

—Shhhh... despertarás a Sofía.

—Pero si tú dijiste...

—¡Nada! —lo cortaba Marcos colocándole unos lentes oscuros mientras se relajaba y se dejaba llevar.

CARGANDO...

INICIANDO SESIÓN DE PRUEBA...

BIENVENIDO AL ANIMUS 3.0...

SUJETO: DIEGO FERRANTE...

INICIANDO SIMULACIÓN...

CARGANDO...

Algunas cosas comenzaban a cobrar forma de manera progresiva, no se veía realmente muy claro lo que sucedía alrededor, pero estaba todo comenzando a transformarse en varias formas y figuras cada vez más definidas: los edificios, los monumentos, la enorme y gran fachada de San Marcos de Venecia, hasta parecía broma al verse todo más claro y más realista. Se veía un hermoso amanecer, las palomas volar en parvadas, sin embargo no había nadie, ni una sola persona. Solo Leandro parado en medio de toda la Plaza mirando alrededor.

—_¿Me escuchas, Leandro?_ —se escuchaba una fuerte y clara la voz de Marcos —_A__ntes de sincronizarte con tu antepasado necesito que practiques un poco, movimientos, formas de combarte y demás..._

Dentro de la mente de Diego comenzaba poco a poco a sentirse más en conexión con el cuerpo de Leandro, comenzaba a caminar siguiendo las instrucciones del animus, caminaba más rápido... ahora corría y volvía a correr más rápido, trataba de escalar la fachada de San Marcos, pero se golpeaba repetidas veces escuchando la risa divertida de Marcos.

—_No, Diego, ve más despacio, es una simulación para que quedes sincronizado con Leandro, aunque tenga fachas viejas es como una nueva máquina con componentes extras_ —explicaba Marcos —_Bien, ahora que sabes lo básico intenta escalar ahora si la fachada... hazlo despacio_ —era obedecido por el cuerpo de Leandro —_¡Bien, hecho!... Te ajustas rápido a las cosas ¿No es así? Ahora probemos con algo más difícil... ¿Qué te parece una huída rápida? ¿Estás listo?_

De lo alto de la basílica, aparecía nuevamente en la plaza, volteaba a todos lados hasta ver a un par de guardias que se encaminaban a él para atacarle. De lo que había aprendido anteriormente, estaba por enfrentarles, pero Marcos insistía en una huía rápida, por tanto comenzaba a correr alejándose rápido de los guardias corriendo directo a la torre comenzando a escalar lentamente. Los guardias se detenían y comenzaban a arrojarle piedras hasta tirarlo, entonces volvía a correr a las procuradurías(1) escalando en zigzag y lo más rápido que podía logrando hacer que se desinteresaran en él.

—_¡Bien!_ —apremiaba Marcos —_¿Qué te parece ahora sí el combate cuerpo a cuerpo?_

Nuevamente desaparecía de lo alto de las procuradurías y quedaba en medio de la plaza, ahora se iba a enfrentar a otros dos guardias. Sacaba su espada defendiéndose y contraatacando librándose de los guardias, pero llegaban otros tres.

—i_Ataque sorpresa!_ —decía Marcos un tanto emocionado.

Lograba quitarse de encima a los tres guardias y envainaba su espada, necesitaba probar las otras armas siguiendo las indicaciones de Marcos, mientras lo guiaba por la simulación. Al parecer ya se había adaptado al animus, de manera sorprendente.

—_¡__Bien, Diego!_ —decía de repente Marcos —_Lo que haremos ahora será iniciar sesión para probar si se lograron salvar los recuerdos o es cosa de repetirlos... Bien, iniciando sesión del animus..._

Todo se volvía negro nuevamente hasta que aparecían las ya muy leídas letras y la voz del animus.

INICIANDO SESIÓN DEL ANIMUS 3.0

CARGANDO...

PASANDO A UNA MEMORIA MÁS RECIENTE...

—_¡Estamos de suerte! ¡Todo se guardo!_ —escuchaba decir antes de que se desvaneciera la voz de Marcos.

CARGANDO...

CARGANDO...

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Nuevamente desconozco algo... y no sé si así le decían en ésa época.<strong>

**Espero les haya gustado, nuevamente ;) les invito a que dejen algún comentario si les gustó y si no... pues también para así cambiar o hacer más entretenida la historia.**

**¡GRACIAS!  
><strong>


	10. Dolor de Cabeza

**Primero que nada, pido una enorme disculpa al no actualizar... sí, lo sé, soy mala =( pero aquí les dejo éste capítulo nuevo.**

**ADVERTENCIAS:  
><strong>

***Assassin's Creed ni ninguna de sus secuelas me pertenece.  
><strong>

***CONTENIDO FUERTE (creo, o al menos a mi parecer sí lo es) Es por ello que es un "Rating: T"  
><strong>

***No sé Rumano, por lo tanto ni idea de si las palabras están bien escritas o si así se digan en dicho idioma.  
><strong>

**¡DISFRUTEN!  
><strong>

**ஜ****ஜ**

CARGANDO...

PASANDO A UNA MEMORIA MÁS RECIENTE...

— ¡Estamos de suerte! ¡Todo se guardo! —escuchaba decir antes de que se desvaneciera la voz de Marcos.

CARGANDO...

CARGANDO...

**Venecia 1504**

Las casas comenzaban a cobrar forma conforme la memoria estaba iniciando, lo mismo las calles, las personas, las palomas, los caballos y demás... Había un aroma penetrante como a alcohol, algunas hierbas... parecía que hacían té, pero a la vez ese té tenía mezclas de muchas hierbas, no lograba distinguirlas por la combinación de los olores, pero había un olor que más le llamaba la atención: vainilla, ese olor le recordaba algo, ¿Pero qué? No lo sabía, pero disfrutaba de ese olor embriagante. Sentía la necesidad de percibir ese aroma más cerca sintiendo unas sábanas sobre su cuerpo ¿Era un sueño? ¿A caso al despertar vería a su madre prepararle algo de desayunar? Pero... él ya no tenía madre... ¿A caso era su _nonno_? Se escuchaba una voz femenina refunfuñar, caminar dentro de la habitación y una puerta abrir y cerrar, llevándose consigo ese exquisito aroma que le embriagaba. Otros pasos se escuchaban y se acercaban sintiendo cómo le colocaban algo humedecido con el té de hierbas que expedía su olor por toda la habitación.

—Elena —balbuceaba Leandro sin abrir los ojos —Ele...

—Tranquilícese, joven Leandro —decía una voz femenina.

—Elena —gemía adolorido.

—Cuénteme de ella.

—¿De quién?

Leandro sentía que sus labios eran oprimidos por otros por un instante, instintivamente colocaba su adolorida mano izquierda en la nuca de quien le besaba alargando y profundizando un poco más el beso, pero el aroma de la vainilla no le llegaba. La puerta se escuchaba abrirse nuevamente y el aroma de la vainilla se volvía a hacer presente.

—Para eso te quería —se escuchaba otra voz femenina enojada.

—¡_S-signorina_! —la primer mujer parecía sorprenderse resultando ser quien había besado a Leandro, por tanto mentalmente él se daba un golpe en la cabeza y se dejaba tirar sobre la cama —¡_Scussa_! El joven...

—Fuera —decía en un tono de voz frívolo.

Unos pasos se alejaban rápidamente, mientras que otros se acercaban más lentamente a él expidiendo el aroma de la vainilla sintiéndose extasiado y con ganas de tener ese aroma pegado a su cuerpo, luego sentía que a un lado de él se sumía un poco la cama donde estaba reposando. Sin embargo sus ilusiones se apagaban al sentir un golpe sobre su mejilla, abriendo los ojos tontamente viendo una alucinación frente a sus ojos, sonreía y reía tontamente viendo a su alucinación y se reincorporaba notando que se encontraba desnudo y con un par de vendas que ignoraba y sonreía a su alucinación, para luego tomarla entre sus brazos dándole un beso apasionado y recostándola junto a él, a pesar de que su alucinación se resistía.

—Leandro... no —pedía esa voz.

—Elena —gemía Leandro recostado y abrazando a la alucinación de Elena.

—De hecho traigo noticias de ella como me pediste —decía la voz de Fabiola Fornari tratando de apartarse de él —. Atacaron la guarida de Rumania donde se encontraba —soltaba para ver si así la soltaba Leandro.

Como si le hubiesen vertido un balde de agua helada, Leandro se reincorporaba de golpe sin soltar a Fabiola, pero al darse cuenta que la traía abrazando la soltaba de inmediato rojo de la vergüenza que acababa de pasar. Miraba alrededor llevándose las manos a la cabeza por el fuerte dolor que comenzaba a punzarle. Fabiola, de inmediato, agarraba el pedazo de tela humedeciéndola con el té, recostaba a Leandro y le colocaba la tela encima de su frente.

—Aún no te recuperas, _stolto_ —lo regañaba Fabiola.

—¿Por qué... me golpeaste... hace rato? —preguntaba él por el golpe a la mejilla.

—Tú mismo te diste una tunda —decía Fabiola tapándolo —. Tal vez al besar a esa cortesana creíste que Elena te golpearía y como ya lo esperabas te golpeaste al no recibir el golpe.

—¿Y... la vainilla?

—Bueno... en la guarida, Elena me regaló un poco de su loción.

—Tengo que ir por ella.

A pesar de lo débil que se sentía se reincorporaba tratando de ignorar el fuerte dolor de cabeza que tenía cerrando los ojos por la luz que le molestaba a pesar de estar casi en penumbra. Comenzaba a colocarse una ropa que parecía que le quedaba muy larga de las mangas.

—No, Leandro, aun no te recuperas de esa caída —volvía a regañarlo Fabiola —. Y ese es tu pantalón.

—Pero... Elena... —excusaba Leandro dejándose caer sobre la cama con el fuerte dolor de cabeza —¿Qué pasó?

—Bueno... logramos restablecer el lugar... pero perdimos a un par de hermanos —se lamentaba Fabiola soltando una lágrima y un suspiro —. Y en cuanto supimos de tu caída te trajimos.

—¡Cuéntame de Ele...! —pedía desesperado, pero lograba lastimarse más las heridas.

—Leandro, inútil —se escuchaba otra voz ajena a ellos un poco lejos como si saltara de algún lado.

—Hasta que llegas —reprimía Fabiola.

No se había escuchado la puerta abrirse, ni los pasos de alguien, Leandro estaba extrañado, pero mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados por el dolor que le causaban las heridas de la cabeza al chocar contra la esquina de una cornisa. Sentía cómo Fabiola se levantaba, pero nuevamente se sentaba al sentir que se volvía a sumir donde minutos antes estaba Fabiola. El agua del trapo que traía en la cabeza no dejaba de escurrirle, sentía cómo se lo retiraban escuchando que tiraban un poco del sobrante del té sobre el suelo y le colocaban nuevamente en la cabeza el trapo y unas manos suaves y delicadas le limpiaban los rastros de las gotas. Leandro abría los ojos de golpe al reconocer esa suavidad de manos, el penetrante aroma de la vainilla dulce, más dulce que el que traía puesto Fabiola.

Esos hermosos ojos verdes que tanto había soñado por fin estaban frente a él, esos labios rosados y carnosos, ese bello rostro que hacía que alucinara. Pero no sabía quién era, era hermosa la muchacha, de cabellos achocolatados, suaves y peinados. La muchacha tenía un poco el ceño fruncido. Ella se había materializado ante sus ojos, una muchacha guapa con la que había soñado mientras había permanecido inconsciente y que había alucinado al ver a Fabiola, pero veía que realmente estaba ante sus ojos... ¿O era otra alucinación?

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntaba maravillado Leandro.

—Creo que se hizo más estúpido que antes —volteaba la muchacha a ver a Fabiola, ésta solo levantaba los hombros.

—El médico dijo que podría tener pérdidas de memoria —decía Fabiola —. Debo irme, Ezio nos espera para ir en búsqueda de su hermana.

—¡Ezio! ¡Debo ir a ayudar a mi mentor! —decía Leandro reincorporándose.

—¡Tú te quedas! —le ordenaba la muchacha guapa, vestía extrañamente un traje como de cortesana, haciendo que Leandro empezara a imaginar cosas —¡Deja de verme de ese modo y recuéstate! Fabiola, que tengan mucho cuidado y que la sabiduría los acompañe. Yo misma me encargaré de los cuidados de Leandro antes de marcharme de regreso a Milán —soltaba la muchacha.

Fabiola afirmaba con la cabeza y se retiraba agarrando fuertemente el mango de su espada aun en su funda. Leandro no dejaba de ver a la muchacha, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando Fabiola se había marchado, estaba hipnotizado por la cortesana y se acercaba más a ella provocando que ella volteara a verlo enarcando una ceja extrañada por el comportamiento del muchacho.

—Eres hermosa —decía Leandro maravillado.

—Tú eres más feo de lo que recuerdo —bromeaba ella sonriendo desvergonzadamente.

—Te me haces familiar ¿Quién eres? ¿Te conozco de algún lado? Por cierto... ¿Qué hago aquí? Se suponía que estaba en Roma —preguntaba Leandro sin dejar de ver alrededor —Recuerdo esta habitación... pero no de a quién le pertenece... ¿Es "La Manzana de Adán"? ¿Estoy en Venecia?

—Estás en casa —lo interrumpía antes de que preguntara más —. Fabiola me mandó una paloma diciendo que el inútil de ti, trató de saltar más de lo que podías golpeándote directamente con una cornisa y caíste.

—¿Ah sí? Y me trajeron a casa porque...

—Porque tu abuelo estaba preocupado y quería que te atendiéramos aquí, así todos los servicios que se te ofrezcan se te cumplirán con más facilidad que allá.

—En ese caso...

Leandro tomaba a la muchacha colocándola debajo de él con una sonrisa sintiendo ligueras punzadas en la cabeza y teniendo vagos recuerdos, veía que la cortesana estaba nerviosa y no oponía resistencia. Leandro sonreía pícaramente acercando su nariz al cuello de ella haciendo que se estremeciera mientras respiraba el dulce aroma de ella y le iba dejando tiernos besos en el cuello. Ella suspiraba y a la vez trataba en vano de quitárselo de encima, no oponía mucha resistencia, era como si provocara a que él siguiera.

—Leandro, no sigas... vendrá Ivanov en cualquier momento —pedía ella gimiendo suavemente al sentir cómo Leandro rosaba su cuerpo provocándole escalofríos.

Leandro no le hacía caso y continuaba besándola en el cuello, lograba quitarle el corsé haciéndola sonrojar completamente, luego le quitaba la camisa que traía debajo quedando con el torso descubierto. Leandro sentía otra punzada en la cabeza, pero lo ignoraba y recorría con cada beso, cada parte del cuerpo de ella haciendo que ella se removiera un tanto incómoda por el pequeño pantalón que traía puesto, que gimiera placenteramente y que él se excitara aun más al verla sonrojada completamente. Sonreía satisfecho y le quitaba el pantalón tan cortito que traía ella y pegaba su cuerpo desnudo al de ella robándose varios suspiros uno al otro.

—Leandro... Ivanov vendrá... en cualquier momento —decía tratando de suprimir sus gemidos.

—¿Quién es Ivanov? —preguntaba más como reflejo al no prestar atención a lo que sucedía, mientras provocaba que los cuerpos de ambos se rosaran mientras él se movía.

—No...

Leandro volvía a ignorarla acariciando el cuerpo de ella, besando su cuerpo y sentía la necesidad de fundirse a ella, así que tanteaba sintiendo las caderas de ella y luego colocaba su gran erección por la parte de afuera de la entrada de ella haciendo que se asustara un poco, antes de que ella reclamara, él comenzaba a besarle los labios para tranquilizarla un poco y poder hacer lo que su instinto le pedía.

—¡Leandro, no!

De un solo jalón, Leandro entraba en ella por completo. Ambos gemían adoloridos y la muchacha se retorcía levemente por el dolor abrazándolo fuertemente. Ese era la primera vez de ambos muchachos. Leandro parecía despertar de un sueño viendo cómo ella lo soltaba y se tapaba el rostro con las manos, mientras que comenzaba a sangrar levemente de la entrepierna, donde Leandro aún no salía de ella. Salía por primera vez de ella viendo cómo volvía a retorcerse levemente del dolor y gemía soltaba un par de lágrimas. Leandro abría la boca por lo que acababa de hacer y se asustaba por completo.

—¿E-Elena? —la llamaba Leandro por fin recordándola —¡Elena! ¿Estás bien?

Ella no respondía, solo se cerraba de piernas volteando a un lado y tapándose la cara con la almohada, mientras Leandro veía la mancha de sangre que había en la cama entrando en pánico por lo que acababa de hacer.

—¡Elena! —insistía Leandro tratando de llamar su atención en vano.

—¡ELENA! —gritaba entraba dando un portazo un joven de unos veintitrés años, era alto, fornido, de ojos azul eléctrico y cabellos negros, usaba un uniforme de asesino de un rango muchísimo más superior que el de Leandro, casi llegaba a ser un maestro asesino.

El joven veía furioso a Leandro al verlo desnudo sentado encima de las piernas de Elena, quien yacía volteaba hacia la pared con una almohada tapándole el rostro, mientras parecía sollozar ligeramente. Luego regresaba su vista a Leandro, quien poseía un semblante completamente aterrado, no solo por Elena, sino al ver al joven entrar de esa manera.

—¡_Nenorocitule_(1)! —gritaba furioso el joven acercándose de manera severa a Leandro.

—¡No, Ivanov! —pedía Elena aun con el rastro de lágrimas, reincorporándose y viendo avergonzada al tal Ivanov.

—Elena, _vă rog_ —pedía Ivanov enojado.

Entre Elena y el otro joven comenzaban a pelear en otro idioma que Leandro no entendía, lo que sí veía venír fue el golpe que recibía departe de Ivanov, haciendo que cayera de la cama aun más adolorido de la cabeza de lo que ya estaba. Elena gritaba deteniendo al otro joven mientras continuaban discutiendo en otro idioma. Ivanov pedía que se cambiara mientras vigilaba que Leandro permaneciera fuera del alcance de ella y no la espiara.

—Ivanov —lo llamaba ella con un tono de súplica.

—_Imediat M-Am_ —pedía en un tono frívolo.

Elena, ya cambiada, salía de la habitación asustada. Ivanov se acercaba a Leandro enojado y lo amenazaba con una de las cuchillas que llevaba guardada.

—No vuelvas a acercarte a ella, _Nenorocitule _¿_Capicci_? —lo amenazaba hablando italiano —Gracias a ti ahora todo mundo creerá que pueden tocarla. Ella es mi amante(2), y no volveré a permitir que te le acerques.

Leandro lo veía sorprendido de las palabras que le decía, pero a la vez celoso. Ivanov le proveía otro golpe en el abdomen dejándolo tirado, luego se marchaba azotando la puerta tras de sí. Leandro veía con los ojos abiertos el suelo de madera completamente en shock... sentía unas lágrimas desbordar, no por el golpe ni por la punzada que le regresaba, sino por el dolor que le había provocado a Elena. De inmediato entraba Franca ayudando a Leandro a subir a la cama, no sin antes cambiar las sábanas por la mancha de sangre sin pedir ni una explicación.

Tras pasar dos días recuperándose, Leandro se daba cuenta que Elena e Ivanov, el mismo día en que habían llegado, ese mismo día se habían ido a una misión a Milán. Leandro parecía deprimido, no solo porque Elena se había marchado lastimándola, había perdido la oportunidad de volver a verla, también por Claudia Auditore, había sido secuestrada por unos seguidores de los Borgia. Ezio y Maquiavelo, junto a unos aprendices habían ido a su rescate mientras él se había encontrado inconsciente por el fuerte golpe.

**ஜ****ஜ**

(1) Es un joven Rumano, por tanto lo está diciendo en su idioma.

(2) La verdad desconozco si ellos se decían por novios o novias... pero era más común llamarse amantes.

**Espero les haya... agradado, de verdad lamento muchisimo la demora, pero espero actualizar pronto.**

**¡GRACIAS POR COMENTAR! Y recuerden que si les agradó, pónganle en favoritos y ¡Comenten! Más comentarios, más inspiración, pronto actualización...**

**Ciao Ciao ;)  
><strong>


	11. Un Nuevo Asesino en la Ciudad

Leandro se vestía como una persona normal, tras un tiempo en cama, finalmente había logrado salir de ella, tenía solamente una cicatriz en la frente y paseaba por Venecia, su hogar. Necesitaba ir por medicina, ya que ahora no era él el enfermo, sino su abuelo o _nonno_ como le decía desde siempre.

—Tengo el remedio para sus males —anunciaba un galeno —¿Una sangría? Claro que tengo una sangría...

—_Scussa_, vengo a solicitar de su servicio —pedía Leandro preocupado.

—Oh, yo te conozco, eres el muchacho que se golpeó la cabeza, veo que la herida ha sanado —revisaba el galeno —. Tuviste suerte, de no ser por Elena habrías muerto.

—¿El-Elena? ¿Qué sabe de ella? ¿Qué quiere decir con que me salvó? —insistía Leandro agarrando del cuello del traje al galeno zarandeándolo ligeramente.

—Está bien, está bien, te lo diré —decía de inmediato el galeno logrando soltarse del agarre de Leandro —. Hace una semana te trajeron de Roma, una herida bastante grave que no parecía poder tener remedio. Pudiste haber muerto en el viaje, pero te acompañaba la cortesana Elena, hizo un gran trabajo al tratarte la herida, yo solo terminé por cocerlo.

Leandro comenzaba a hiperventilar, estaba anonado y sin palabras, eso no sabía, no le habían dicho nada desde que había llegado y despertado completamente. Sentía marearse, las cosas comenzaban a darle vueltas y su vista se nublaba. Rápidamente el galeno sacaba una de sus medicinas y se lo daba a beber a Leandro sosteniéndolo fuertemente para evitar que cayera y lo sentaba en un pequeño banquillo que traía siempre cuando se cansara de estar parado.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntaba el galeno tras suministrarle el medicamento.

—S-sí... yo... me siento mejor —decía Leandro respirando con normalidad —creo que ese golpe en la cabeza... es más serio...

—Necesitas más reposo... —recomendaba el galeno.

—¡No! Nada de eso, a decir verdad... he venido por usted, mi abuelo se ha enfermado y necesito de su ayuda.

—Vale, arreglaré mi maletín e iré, vaya a recostarse en cama —advertía el doctor comenzando a arreglar sus cosas.

Leandro suspiraba y comenzaba a caminar al burdel, aun no podía creerse lo que le acababa de decir el doctor... Ezio tenía razón, aun necesitaba entrenarse bien, empezaba a comprender sus errores. El día del accidente se había distraído y se creía tan capaz de saltar tan alto que había ignorado la advertencia del Zorro. Camino al burdel, miraba una casa grande, por el golpe, aun sentía miedo de escalar y caer nuevamente, se estaba convirtiendo en un asesino asustadizo, ni si quiera deberían llamarle asesino, suspiraba por enésima vez en el día ignorando sus instintos que le decían que le estaban siguiendo, pero los ignoraba teniendo la sospecha de que se tratara del galeno.

Suspiraba a cada momento, realmente se sentía un fracasado, primero lo de la cornisa, luego lo de Elena, ahora resulta que empezaba a tener miedo... eso no era ser un asesino, los asesinos se dedican a enfrentarse a los enemigos, de proteger a las personas con su propia voluntad, capaces de morir por ellos para defenderlos, necesitaba cambiar, convertirse en un nuevo asesino. Se detenía al ver la torre en la plaza San Marcos, de alguna u otra manera tenía que superar su miedo... más aun teniendo a Ezio Auditore como mentor.

Respirada profundamente tres veces y comenzaba a subir lentamente, pero una fuerte punzada en la cabeza le hacía sentir vértigo, no había subido más que tres metros y se sentía aterrado. Nunca le había pasado, sentía desesperarse, sus manos comenzaban a sudar a mares, se estaba resbalando y tenía que bajar de alguna manera, lo primero que pensaba en un salto de fe, pero al mirar abajo cerraba los ojos fuertemente, era un gato cobarde, listo para subir árboles, pero no para bajarlos, era una vergüenza para los asesinos, un bueno para nada, un inútil... se repetía una y otra vez sintiendo que las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Tenía miedo, no podía negarlo en ese momento, pero no podía hacer nada más que permanecer pegado en la pared.

—El miedo es lo que hace fuerte al valiente —susurraba alguien soplando los cabellos de la nuca haciéndolo estremecer.

Había alguien detrás de él ¿En qué momento se habían puesto detrás? Miraba de reojo viendo a un muchacho rubio de ojos verdes, de facciones fuertes y de una agilidad increíble por estar agarrado fuertemente a pesar de tener a Leandro delante de él estorbando.

—Descuida, yo te puedo dar una mano —proponía el joven de su misma edad, con un acento extranjero —se verá extraño al principio, pero es solo para ayudarte, da media vuelta.

Leandro se aferraba en su lugar negando con la cabeza y los ojos cerrados fuertemente. Escuchaba al otro muchacho suspirar con un ligero gruñido, entonces solo sentía cómo un brazo lo rodeaba y lo separaban de la pared. Abría los ojos como platos, estiraba las manos como para sostenerse nuevamente de la pared, pero era demasiado tarde, ya estaba a una enorme distancia como para alcanzarlo ni con los pies. El pánico se apoderaba de él y gritaba sacudiendo las manos nuevamente con los ojos cerrados.

—Deberías calmarte, ya lo malo ha pasado —lo soltaba el muchacho mostrándole una sonrisa, que cambiaba por una de asombro y admiración —¡Pero si eres Leandro Dominici! ¡El discípulo que pasó a mercenario tan rápido! Es un honor.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntaba Leandro aun aturdido.

No sabía en qué momento habían llegado al suelo, miraba alrededor sintiendo que se tranquilizaba, su respiración se normalizaba a medida que el vértigo desaparecía por estar nuevamente en tierra firme. El otro muchacho lo miraba de arriba abajo impresionado, realmente parecía admirar a Leandro. Llevaba el traje de aprendiz de asesino, el rango de un discípulo.

—Vengo de Inglaterra, mi nombre es James Masefield —se presentaba el joven con un reverencia —soy de la hermandad de Londres, me trasladaron a Roma a seguir entrenándome, acabo de llegar y te vi caminar mareado ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí... sí, iba directo al burdel —respondía Leandro tocándose la cabeza aun contrariado.

—Eso no es lo que había esperado escuchar de uno de los ídolos de los aprendices de asesino.

—¿Qué? ¿Eres un asesino?

—Me parece que ese golpe en la cabeza no se ha curado del todo.

—Dime una cosa... ¿Cómo es que me bajaste de un salto?

—¿No lo sabes? Usé la maravilla moderna de la cuerda, mi estimado amigo, solo tuve que cortarla, sostenerte fuertemente y deslizarnos, no es la gran cosa.

—Bueno... _grazie__, __messere_ —agradecía Leandro apenado.

—_Prego_ —devolvía el inglés —. Espero haberlo dicho bien, mis tíos me han enseñado italiano desde que era niño. Si no es de mucha molestia, me gustaría ayudarte a llegar a tu hogar —ofrecía pasando un brazo de Leandro alrededor de sus hombros.

—Puedo caminar perfectamente, es solo que las cosas me han estado tomando por sorpresa, sobre todo el miedo que acabo de experimentar —se soltaba Leandro comenzando a caminar de manera tranquila.

—Solo recuerda que el miedo es el impulso del valiente —recordaba James caminando junto al otro y cuidando de él —. Por ejemplo, he tenido miedos, pero si uno no tiene miedo simplemente demuestra ser un tonto, pero el valiente siempre demuestra que a pesar de los temores que siente, sabe enfrentarse a lo que se tiene delante...

—¡Es que no entiendo! —interrumpía Leandro —Yo no le tenía miedo a nada, podía enfrentarme a todo sin importar las consecuencias porque sabía que estaba defendiendo una causa justa.

—He ahí el problema, dices que no le tenías miedo a nada, por los rumores que escuché al llegar, a de ser esa la causa por la que fallaste tu prueba contra "El Zorro" en Roma y te aventaste imprudentemente al vacío —soltaba James.

Leandro caminaba pensativo, trataba de recordar lo que había sentido en ese momento al saltar... pero no hallaba el problema aun, se suponía que tener miedo era para los cobardes, sin embargo, llegaba ése extranjero diciéndole que era bueno temer. Cuando acordaban, habían llegado a "La Manzana de Adán". Las cortesanas dejaban entrar a Leandro de manera tranquila, mientras comenzaban a rodear al joven inglés.

Parecía que el nuevo muchacho era una novedad para las cortesanas, todas las que se encontraban desocupadas se amontonaban alrededor del muchacho. Leandro recordaba esas veces en que a él le pasaba lo mismo y Elena llegaba a defenderlo, aunque con el paso del tiempo lo dejaban tranquilo, ya lo conocían y sabían que iba a ser en vano el tratar de seducirlo, pero ahora teniendo una nueva víctima tan joven y apuesto y con un acento extranjero, parecía volverlas locas.

—Creo que me quedaré jugando un rato con las damas —guiñaba un ojo James comenzando a conversar con todas ellas.

Leandro suspiraba rendido, lo importante en ese momento era su abuelo, subía las escaleras hasta llegar a la zona familiar, donde en una de las habitaciones descansaba su _nonno_, no parecía decidido en ir a verlo por el temor de encontrarlo en un estado peor, ya lo había evitado desde que había enfermado y sería la primera vez desde entonces en que lo vería. Recordaba las palabras del nuevo asesino y abría la puerta ligeramente, apenas viéndose una ranura de luz proveniente de las velas del interior.

La puerta se abría completamente apareciendo Franca sorprendiéndolo. Lo invitaba a pasar, al ver que no se movía, lo jalaba hasta estar junto a su abuelo, quien parecía dormido. Estaba tan pálido como un hueso, tan delgado y delicado que de no ser porque su pecho se movía de arriba abajo, se pensaría que ya estaba muerto.

—Ha estado preguntando por ti —susurraba Franca escurriendo una toalla dentro de un gran tazón que una de las cortesanas cargaba —¿Has ido por el doctor?

Leandro no dejaba de ver a su abuelo, estaba pasmado, pero no lo suficiente como para afirmar con la cabeza en modo de respuesta a la pregunta de Franca. Otra cortesana entraba seguida por el galeno, éste comenzaba a abrir su maletín y a examinar al enfermo pidiendo un poco de espacio. Leandro salía de la habitación con las lágrimas amenazando con salir. Bajando las escaleras a la zona del burdel, escuchaba que las muchachas reían divertidas, a veces expresaban gritillos de ternura y hasta de asombro, al bajar por completo, veía que hasta los clientes estaban rodeando al extranjero quien les relataba una historia de aventura.

—¿Y qué le pasó al escudero?

—Eventualmente el escudero corrió hasta la roca desesperado por no encontrar la espada del caballero, pero como había visto esa espada, no vio malo en ir por ella, así que con las dos manos jaló la espada comenzando a sacarla fácilmente —relataba James mientras hacía mímica —. Fue entonces que a partir de ese momento, que el escudero fue proclamado el rey de Inglaterra, porque... ¡Leandro! ¡Ven a sentar un momento con nosotros, estamos contando maravillosas historias de caballeros y reyes...! ¿Está todo bien con tu abuelo?

—Termina de contarnos la historia —pedía un hombre enojadamente.

—Lo lamento, caballero, pero mi superior me necesita —excusaba James saliendo del montón y daba media vuelta para ver a sus súbditos —. Es hora de trabajar mis hermosas doncellas del placer divino.

Nuevamente volvían a lo que habían ido y para lo que trabajaban, mientras James y Leandro se sentaban en una esquina a conversar. Al parecer, James era muy maduro ya que cuando se trataba de algo serio, prestaba atención. Sabía cuando divertirse y cuando portarse seriamente. Leandro le comenzaba a relatar un poco acerca de su vida, de lo que había sucedido hasta llegar a la parte que de repente olvidaba, desde su golpe en la cabeza hasta ese momento.

—Tal parece te caí como un ángel del cielo —sonreía James —, puedo ayudarte a superar esos temores que comienzan a afligirte, con respecto a tu amiga... no tengo idea de ella, pero es hora de revivir, maestro.

—Deja de llamarme maestro, apenas soy un aprendiz como tú —lo regañaba Leandro viendo cómo reía James.

—Lo lamento, es solo que es mi forma de mostrar respeto por alguien que es de un rango mayor al mío. Mañana iré a ver a la hermandad de aquí, Venecia ¿Vendrás a visitarla conmigo?

—Después del golpe y mi cobardía dudo que vuelvan a aceptarme.

—Eso no lo sabrás si no te atreves —levantaba los hombros James.

—Mañana a primera hora iremos... puedes quedarte con nosotros si así lo deseas.

—No hay problema, estoy hospedado en casa de unos tíos. Me retiro, espero que tu abuelo mejore pronto.

—_Grazie_.

**¡Hola! Lamento... bastante mi eterna demora, fue por asuntos más personales y porque empecé otra historia de un animé, si les gusta el animé y en especial Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Pasen a leerla ;) se llama "Mi Jefe ¿Un niño?" Lamento si no respondo los comentarios... es que siento que ya estás un poco pasaditos jeje y bueno, espero les guste el nuevo capítulo ;) y trataré de subir otro nuevo capítulo próximamente.**

**Ciao Ciao!**


End file.
